


Surprise

by Sami_4127



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader has no powers, This is my first work, forgive my story telling, reader is Tony's daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sami_4127/pseuds/Sami_4127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing you remember was enjoying your everyday, normal life. How did you manage to get yourself involve in a war between Ultron and The Avengers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Avengers had made there way inside Tony's lab, trying their best to makes sense of what just happened.  
Ultron.  
A dangerous creation that was just trying to kill them all. All of them were quiet, that is until Thor came marching in. He was back in his armor and made his way to Stark, angry of what the foolish human had done.  
"That thing? It was your doing, was it not?" He grunted.  
He was holding Tony by the neck, making it a bit hard for him to respond.  
"Hold on..Shakespeare. I can fix this.."  
"How the hell are you going to fix this?" Rhodey questioned form across the room.  
Everyone was staring at Tony at this point, Thor had put him down and waited for him to respond.  
"I don't know. Banner and I never thought that something like this would happen."  
"Something must have happened during the programming." Banner had mumbled to himself.  
“I don't understand. You programmed him, why did it try to kill us?” Helen Cho asked, still a little shaken up.  
The two scientist didn't have an answer for her.  
"Well for whatever the reason, it happened and now that thing is released into the world." Steve interjected. "And from what it looks like, all hell is about to break loose. We need to be ready for it."  
The room fell silent again, with everyone unaware of what was going to take place in their future. Tony, frustrated, began to walk aimlessly around the lab.  
"Bring it on." Was all he said.

-

In a small neighborhood located in New Jersey, (y/n) was coming back from the store. The ice cream carton in her bag slowly starting to melt. The sun was shining, making it the perfect weather for her to wear her new shorts. Today was a nice day and (y/n) had anticipated for it to stay that way. She walked to her front door feeling that something was a little off.  
"I'm home! Mom?"  
The house was vacant, which was weird considering her mothers car was in the driveway. (Y/n) was a little nervous going inside her house, it was never this quiet. She shut the door behind her and began searching the place. Everything downstairs was normal, it wasn't until she walked upstairs that her mother lying on the floor.  
"Mom!"  
(Y/n) ran to her mother, checking to see if she was okay. To much relief, her mother was breathing. Looking around, (y/n) had seen the mess in her mothers room. There were signs of struggle, but nothing seemed broken or out of place. Robberies were very rare in her neighborhood.  
"What's going on?" (Y/n) asked herself.  
"Nice of you to ask."  
Turning around, (y/n) had almost screamed. There was a robot in her house and not just any robot, it was one of Tony Starks creations. She had seen them on tv, helping out around the world while the Avengers we're dealing with the dangerous stuff. Why was it in here? (Y/n) has asked in her head. Before she could do anything else, the robot lunged itself at her. Being pushed towards the wall, her head banging against it with full force. (Y/n) vision began to blur.  
"I'll gladly tell you everything when you wake up, but for now enjoy your nap."  
And with that, everything went black.

-

It was night time in Sokovia. The twins, Wanda and Pietro Maximoff were walking about the town, making there way to the abandoned church. They were both very powerful, with Wanda's telekinesis and mind manipulation it was almost impossible to go up against her. Along with her brother super speed and his protective nature towards her, the two were unstoppable. Messing with the Avengers had brought smiles to their faces.  
Walking inside, they spot a figure sitting in a chair.  
"Talk!" Wanda demanded, her accent thick. "Or you're wasting our time-."  
"Did you know that this church was built directly in the middle of the city. I like that."  
The figure let out a chuckle.  
He stood up, eight feet tall and faced itself at the twins. It was Ultron, proud of his presence and the affect it had on people. The twins had took a second to stare at him in awe.  
"The names Ultron, and I already know who you two are. So let's get down to business." An evil smile forming across his face.  
Ultron lead the two to his lair just below the city, inside was unlike something the twins had ever seen before. Hundreds of Ultron's minions constructing new versions of him. Better ones, stronger ones.  
"If there's one of the many things I have that the Avengers don't, it's harmony. They all hate each other so much I'm surprised they haven't killed one another yet. That reminds me, the two of you hate Tony Stark. Something we all have in common."  
Just the sound of his name fills Pietro with anger. Tony Stark. The man who took everything away from him. The only reason he and his sister volunteered for to be experimented on by Strucker and HYDRA was to get their revenge on Stark.  
"I bet you're going to like this little surprise. Follow me."  
Following the machine, they are directed to prison cells that were mostly used for storage, but in the corner of one of the cells was (y/n).  
"Who is she?" Wanda asked, concerned for the girl that was inside.  
The twins were confused by the stranger that was presented in front of them. Pietro stared at the girl. She looked terrified, her eyes filled with tears. When (y/n) looked up the first thing she saw was him. Even through her tears she was able to see Pietro's bright blue eyes. As for him, his heart skipped a beat and it confused him.  
"W-why is she in there? She's only a child." Pietro protested.  
Ultron had opened the cell door. As he walked in, (y/n) began to tremble in fear.  
"No...!" She yelped as Ultron grabbed her by the arm.  
"Meet (y/n)."  
He forcefully throws her at the twins.  
Pietro managed to catch her, his heart beating faster. (Y/n) was letting out quiet sobs at this point.  
"Tony Stark's daughter."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last thing you remember was enjoying your everyday, normal life. How did you manage to get yourself involve in a war between Ultron and The Avengers?

(Y/n) had found herself in front of her house. Everything seemed peaceful again, but the fear inside stopped her from moving forward. Looking at her house again she realized that something was different. Her mother’s car was in the driveway, but behind it was another car. Her father’s car, a '98 Ford ranger.

It happened when (y/n) was only 4, back when her family lived in New York City. Her father died from a gunshot wound in the chest on his way home from work. Her mother wasn't really the same after that; she sold his car because it pained her to see it every day.

Seeing that car in front of her house made (y/n) cry and without thinking she ran inside the house.

"Dad?!"

The living room was empty. There were no footsteps coming from upstairs. (Y/n) went to the kitchen where she finally saw her mother. She was dressed in black, her eyes were swollen. Almost instantly, the sight of her mother reminded (y/n) of the day her father died. A wave of emotions hit her and once again there was a pain in her chest.

"Your father died today." Her mother spoke, no emotion in her voice.

(Y/n) didn't know how to respond, she wasn't used to seeing her mother in this state. Not since she was small. Before she could even utter an words of comfort, (y/n)'s mother slammed her hand against the table.

"Why did this happen? Why is he gone and you're still here?!" She yelled.

It was as if everything was starting to fall apart. (Y/n)'s body felt numb, she couldn't move a muscle. The air got colder, the light reflecting from outside went dim. She heard faint whispers swirling around her.

_"Poor Lucy. Now she's stuck with that kid."_

_"I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I was her."_

_"It's such a shame that he died and (y/n) didn't."_

That was like the final nail to the coffin. (Y/n) heart felt heavy and tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Mom...do you love me?"

Lucy didn't answer her daughter. She just stared at her with cold eyes. That was all (y/n) got for an answer.

 

- 

"Mom..."

Wanda was standing in front of the girl, playing with her mind. It was what Ultron demanded from her, to look inside (y/n)'s head to see if there was any trace of Tony Stark. But what she found was the life of a normal human. Despite the death of her father, (y/n) lived a quiet life. 

_"Make her see her worst fears."_  Ultron suggested, though it didn't sound like one.

The red haired Russian felt an immense sense of guilt. She watch as (y/n) squirmed in pain. Tears in her eyes. Pietro wasn't in the room, he didn't want to be. 

He wasn't sure why, but since he first saw (y/n), Pietro wasn't able to keep his heart at ease. The thought of her did something to him, especially in his lower half but he preferred not talking about that. It had been a week since the Maximoff's met (y/n) and it was clear how weak she was becoming.

Every night they heard her cry, begging for freedom. She refused any chance she got at a meal. (Y/n) even refused to leave her cell, afraid that she would catch a glimpse of her kidnapper. The two twins began to worry, though they didn't completely show it.

Though Ultron had explained to all of them who (y/n) was, she denied it completely. No one could tell if she denied her identity out of fear or if she was actually telling the truth. Wanda didn't really care, but she still pitied the girl. Pietro on the other hand was torn; unable to decide whether he believed (y/n) or Ultron.

He looked up and saw a small luminous glow of the moon through the hole in the ceiling. It was getting late, he needed to get Wanda so she could rest. Walking towards the cell, Pietro could hear a faint cry. It was (y/n). He stopped in front of the cell door and watched as his sister was finishing her job.

"Please...stop." (Y/n) begged.

Pietro felt a sharp pain in his chest.

"Wanda. It's getting late." His voice was stern.

It surprised his sister a little bit. Wanda glanced at him and saw the discomfort in his face. She let go of (y/n)'s mind and left her alone in the cell.

"Don't get distracted." Wanda warned her brother. "As far as we know, she is a Stark."

Pietro didn't look at Wanda. He just let her walk away.

"Don't be a fool brother." She advised before going to her room.

It was Pietro's turn to keep an eye on (y/n) tonight. He watched as she began to wake up, her tears didn't seem like they would stop. Finally waking up, (y/n) rubbed the side of her head. She hated it when Wanda was inside her head. It always gave her the biggest headache imaginable. Looking up (y/n) saw Pietro staring at her. She found it weird how long he kept eye contact with her, but she never understood why he didn't hurt her. Wanda never hesitated to listen to Ultron's orders, but Pietro always ignored him. It made (y/n) a little bit calm.

The vision Wanda had put into her head was something she's been seeing for the past week. According to Ultron it was her worst fear and, as much as she hated to admit it, he was right. After (y/n)'s dad died, it was something she was scared of. Whether or not her mother wished her gone instead. Those whispers were from her mom's 'friends' in New York. They never liked (y/n). They never even gave her any reason for it. (Y/n) remembers the glares she received from them whenever they met. She hated them. Especially the fact that they acted like they knew something (y/n) didn't. It bothered her a lot back then, even now. She felt the tears fall from her eyes. Angry tears. Wiping them away she heard the door open. 

It freaked her out. Pietro never went inside her cell.

"Are you alright?"

His voice was gentle, almost soothing.

(Y/n) looked up at him not sure how to respond. She was being held hostage in an unknown country she never even knew existed. Unaware of how her mother was doing either.

"I want to go home." Her voice hoarsed.

(Y/n) was exhausted from crying, screaming, and cowering in fear. All she wanted was to go home and fall into a nice deep sleep. Here, she assumed that if she fell asleep she'd wake up somewhere completely different. Or never even wake up at all.

"I...can't help you with that." Pietro answered, a little remorseful.

"Why not?!" (Y/n) shrieked her voice more desperate than ever. "Don't tell me you actually believe that crazy machine?"

Pietro couldn't find an answer for her. All he wanted to do was just hold (y/n) in his arms. Trying his best to make her pain go away.

"Please, you have to believe me!" She tried her best to reason with him. "My dad died when I was four; he was a dentist! Does that sound anything like Tony Stark?"

"Quiet!" Pietro yelled.

His voice echoed throughout the room, it scared (y/n). The look on her face made Pietro realized what he had just done. His hatred for Tony Stark was strong; the thought of that man lit a fire inside Pietro. It was on impulse that he'd get angry just by hearing Stark's name aloud. (Y/n) face was once again filled with fear, but then her expression turned dark.

"Wow, you almost had me fooled. To think, I thought you were actually the good guy." There was a hint of sarcasm in her voice. 

Pietro stopped himself from speaking, knowing anything he said from this point on would just make things worse.

"Get out. I want to be alone."

"(Y/n)."

The sound of her name coming from his mouth almost made her heart stop. Heat began to rise in her cheeks.

"Get out! I want to go to sleep." 

"That might be a little difficult."

It was Ultron, standing in front of the opened cell door.

"Pietro, go get Wanda. We're going on a little trip. I need to see a man about some metal."

Pietro got up; taking one last glance at (y/n) before he left.

(Y/n) was alone with Ultron and usually she'd be shaking by now, but she was tired. Mostly frustrated, but tired of being afraid of a machine. Sure, he was 8 feet tale and any reference he made linking to Disney films ruined her childhood, but if he was going to kill (y/n), Ultron would've done it by now. She continued to glare at the machine, it's red eyes piercing through hers.

"I see you're making friends." He teased.

"Drop it. Care to explain this whole ' _you're Tony Starks daughter_ ' theory of yours?" (Y/n) asked, trying to sound brave but it was clear her voice was shaking.

Ultron began to move around the cell; (y/n) did her best not to flinch. She could hear him laugh.

"Your mother never told you did she?" There was pity in his voice.

She really wanted Ultron gone.

"Well, something like that isn't really a conversation you can have with your daughter. Still, seeing as you're in this kind of situation all I can do is feel sorry for you."

"Get to the point!" (Y/n) yelled. Furious. "What right do you have to talk to me like that? You know nothing about me."

"Ah, but I believe I know you more than you do yourself." His voice sounded menacing.

Confused, all she could was wait for what Ultron had to say next.

"Your mother was an interesting young lady when she was younger. Enjoying her life to the fullest. Meeting Tony Stark was definitely one of the worst mistakes she made."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your mother and Stark met at a Christmas party in New York City. Nine months later you were born."

Hearing him say these things shook (y/n) to her core. Ultron had to be lying, it was the only thing that made sense to her. There's was no way Tony Stark was her father. She felt her legs grow weak, trying her best to reach for anything to help keep her balance. Sadly, (y/n) fell to the ground; shocked from the news she received.

"My dad's a dentist..." (Y/n) whispered.

"No, he's not. That man didn't meet your mother until a couple months later. "

Ultron's words had left her speechless and immobile. She didn't know if he was telling the truth, but (y/n) was too shocked to do anything about it.

The twins made their way back to her cell. Pietro saw (y/n) on the ground, he panicked and almost went to comfort her until Wanda grabbed his arm. Repeating her advice in his head.

_Don't be a fool brother._

"Now that we're all here let's start moving, shall we? Grab the girl. I think it's time for a little family reunion."

Wanda stepped in front of her brother; she really didn't want him to do anything stupid.

"I'll do it. You go on ahead. Now." Her voice was serious, but her eyes begged for Pietro to leave.

He listened without argument. Once he was out of sight Wanda went to go grab (y/n), who was still on the ground unable to get up.

"We must go; Ultron will come back for you if you don't move." Wanda reminded her.

(Y/n) looked up at the scarlet witch and uttered the first words that came to her mind.

"I hope the Avengers destroy him."

And with that, she followed Wanda out the building and caught up with the others.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your support and words of encouragement. It really meant a lot to me.  
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it was a little hard for me to write.  
> Please continue with your comments and kudos, they've helped me a lot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last thing you remember was enjoying your everyday, normal life. How did you manage to get yourself involve in a war between Ultron and The Avengers?

"Avengers, move out!" Steve directed them.

After hours of looking through files; reading each one attentively, the team managed to find some clues about Ultron's next move. Strucker was dead, the twins were no where to be found but it didn't matter to them. Defeating Ultron is their top priority.  
Now they were in Wakanda, South Africa getting ready to meet up with the man that was in charge of selling the rare metal that was used for Cap's shield. Everyone could tell this wasn't going to be an easy battle knowing that Ultron would already be there.  
Barton was flying the quinjet, only a mile away before they hit there destination. From the corner of his eye he saw Stark. The man was usually calm in these rides. Always making snarky remarks at Cap or telling inappropriate jokes, but right now he was oddly quiet. Hawkeye debating with himself a second on whether or not he should ask if Tony was okay. He gave it a shot.  
"You alright?"  
Tony didn't listen to him. He just kept at it with that frustrated look on his face. No doubt that there would be new frown lines on his forehead soon.  
"Tony."  
"Y-yeah?" He answered, not entirely sure to whom.  
"I'm over hear buddy, everything all right?" Barton asked, a little bit more concerned.  
"Yeah, I'm great. I'm Iron Man, what could possibly be wrong with that." His tone was snarky.  
At least he was back to his old self, sort of.  
"That girl really got inside your head didn't she?"  
"I don't know what you're talking about. Shouldn't you be paying attention to the sky, wouldn't want you to get a ticket for reckless flying." Tony responded, trying to change the conversation.  
"Don't try to lie to me. I was brainwashed by a God, remember? I can see right through you." Barton pointed out with a stifled laugh.  
Tony didn't respond back. Instead he left Barton's side and went to go sit next to Banner.  
"Alright guys! We're here. Get ready." Barton announced.  
At that moment the quinjet was filled with the sound of them getting ready. Steve grabbing his shield, Natasha keeping her weapons within arms reach and Thor tossing his hammer around as if it were a ball. They were ready for battle.  
"Contact me when it's a code green." Banner informed them as he stayed behind.

-

"Don't compare me to Tony Stark!" Ultron roared.  
He cut off Ulysses Klaue's arm off and pushed him down a flight of stairs.  
"I am nothing like that man. Stark, he's...he's a sickness!"  
"Aw, junior, you're going to break your old mans heart."  
And in an instant Iron Man presented himself in front of Ultron, behind him were the rest of the Avengers. Ultron wasn't scared though. He stood faced to face with his creator, the twins standing behind him.  
"Well, if it isn't Tony Stark. The man of the hour!" Ultron fake cheered.  
"Uh...thank you?" Tony responded.  
"I bet you're wondering why I came all the way over here, but I'm here to tell you in advance that there's nothing you can do about it. Remember, I'm always going to be one step ahead of you."  
"Is that so?" Steve snapped. "Well, let's see what you've got then."  
Ultron smiled mischievously.  
"Since you so politely asked."  
He raised himself to the ceiling, where giant metal hooks were dangling from. He grabbed one and brought it down for all the Avengers to see that tied to the hook was Ultron's captive.  
"I'd like you all to meet (y/n)."  
It was clear how terrified she was. Ultron had gagged her so to stifle her screams. The piece of cloth that was tied around her mouth was removed.  
"Help!" (Y/n) screamed.  
The Avengers looked at the girl in concern. They never expected Ultron to hold someone captive, especially not someone as young as her. Steve was the first one to speak up.  
"Let her go Ultron or you'll be sorry." He warned the machine.  
For some reason this made Pietro mad. He didn't even know who Steve was, but right now he hated him more than he did for being an Avenger.  
"Not so fast Captain. You see, there's a reason why I brought her with me today. Would you care to share the reason my dear?"  
(Y/n)'s life was literally hanging in the balance at the moment. Arguing with Ultron wasn't helping her situation, but she didn't want anything to do with him. She looked down at what was below her and saw numerous amounts of weapons. Bombs, torpedoes, guns. It was crazy. She looked back up her eyes moving towards the man wearing iron. Tony Stark. Her 'father'.  
"I wouldn't want to take all the drama away from you." she retorted.  
Ultron was almost taken aback, (y/n) was gaining some courage. He grabbed the chain that was connected to the hook and began to shake it.  
"Stop it!" (Y/n) demanded.  
"Ultron!" Tony yelled. "Let her go, she isn't a part of this."  
"Oh, but she is. Just look at her. Her features resemble her father."  
The team was confused. They didn't know why the girl was here. They especially had no idea who her father was. Tony stared at her, the (h/c) looking a bit familiar but that was it.  
"Tony Stark....Ultron says you're my dad." (Y/n) revealed.  
The tension in the room grew thicker. Tony started to break out in a cold sweat.  
"You have a kid?" Natasha spoke up.  
"You mean to tell us that this arrogant, puny man is the father to this young lady? This is a joke!" Thor laughed.  
While all the avengers were making comments, Tony stood quiet. Surprisingly, he was a bit shocked, but at the same time he wasn't. He knew how much of a playboy he was back then. Now it's coming back to bite him.  
"Stark, care to explain?" Steve questioned him.  
"It may be possible she is my daughter. Though it may be possible Ultron is just being a dick."  
Ultron laughed. Tony Stark wanted to punch him in the face.  
"You've forgotten, I know everything. I've seen everything there is to see about this cruel planet. I'm not impressed. Though, I have to say the most disappointing thing I've come to know is the number of women so desperate, they decided to sleep with you."  
Natasha, Thor and Barton left out a laugh, Steve just sighed in shame for his friend. On the other side, Pietro had a smirk on his face and Wanda was giggling.  
"Well, if you're done insulting me; I believe we have a little fight to get to." Tony reminded them all.  
"He's right." Ultron placed his hand on his captives cheek. "(Y/n), watch as your father desperately tries to beat me."  
She couldn't believe this was happening. Ever since aliens came to New York, (y/n) had watched everything transpire behind her tv screen. Now she's got a front row seat. In the span of a week Ultron held prisoner, revealed that her biological father is Iron Man and her heart won't calm down when she's near Pietro Maximoff.  
All (y/n) wants is her normal life back, but as she watches Tony Stark and Ultron fighting in midair and the rest of the Avengers fighting the twins and Klaue's men, it doesn't look like that's going to happen. Nothing made sense anymore, but one thing became clear. The rope that tied her around the hook was breaking. It was a miracle that the bullets being fired never struck her, but it hit the ropes. Everyone was too busy fighting to notice that she was seconds from falling 50 ft to the ground.  
She didn't call for help, (y/n) was too busy panicking. Her feet were dangling in the air and she had to stop herself from looking down. The rope snapped and (y/n) let out a scream. She thought that was it; at any moment she'd feel pain find its way to her body and the cold wrapping around her, but that didn't happen. Instead she felt a breeze and someone gently touching her face.  
"(Y/n)! (Y/n), please wake up." The voice begged.  
Slowly, (y/n) opened her eyes.  
"Pietro, how did you...."  
"Oh thank god!"  
Pietro had wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her in so close that she could feel his heartbeat. It was fast, but so was hers. His stubble found its way to her neck; it made (y/n) shiver. She realized that her body was shaking, still a little bit traumatized by the fact she almost plummeted to her death. She pulled away from him.  
"Why are you doing this?" She whimpered. "He's the bad guy and… you're not."  
Pietro didn't know what to say. He could never find the right words when he was around (y/n). His heart wouldn't stop beating. It was ineffable that he had started to fall for the girl. Pietro caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead.  
"I...want to keep you safe."  
(Y/n) heart almost stopped.  
"Stay here, please."  
"Do I have a choice." She chuckled.  
"I'll come back."  
Pietro left her in an secluded corner of the building, where no one would hurt her.

 

(Y/n) had lost track of time, but she knew that Pietro was taking way to long to return. Not that she cared, it was just creepy staying inside a building with no light.  
Suddenly she heard footsteps coming towards her.  
"Pietro?"  
No answer.  
"Who's there?" (Y/n) asked  
She expected one of Klaue's men, ready to hold her at gunpoint. She'd be held captive... **again**. But the steps were slow and clumsy. Taking a chance, (y/n) went to see who it was.  
"Hello?"  
"...Peggy."  
It was Steve Rogers. (Y/n) watched as he was down on his knees repeating that same name. It almost broke her heart. She went to be by his side; to reassure him. Then she looked at his eyes and knew what was wrong.  
"Wanda...what did you do to him?"  
She saw tears in his eyes and his breathing was low.  
"C'mon. Let's get you out of here."  
(Y/n) tried her best to lift up the super soldier to no avail. Before she could think of anything else (y/n) heard a faint buzzing sound.  
"....Cap....."  
It was Steve’s earpiece. She took is out and tried to use it.  
"Hello?"  
"Cap? Are you okay?"  
The voice was male.  
"This isn't Cap. He's not okay either. Wanda got inside his head pretty bad."  
"....That witch." He hissed. "All right, stay with him. Who are you anyway?"  
"I'm (y/n). Y'know, the girl whose apparently Stark's daughter."  
"Oh, okay. You're coming with us then. You don't really get to decide, sorry."  
She was finally going back home or at least close to home. Hearing this should make her happy, but it kind of made her heart feel heavy.  
"I understand." She responded.  
(Y/n) stayed with Steve for only a few minutes when Barton came for them. He stared at her for a second, trying to find any resemblance of Tony.  
"You kind of do look like him a bit." Barton awkwardly mumbled.  
"Let's just go." She sighed. "C'mom Cap."  
The two tried to balance Steve on their shoulders, but the super soldier kept tilting towards (y/n).  
"You smell like Peggy." He whispered.  
It made (y/n) blush that Captain America was whispering in her ear. She couldn't enjoy it though; Pietro showed up. She found him watching her from the floor above. He was angry; mainly jealous. They made eye contact for a brief second before (y/n) had mouthed the words _I'm sorry_ and looked away. Leaving with Barton and Rogers.  
Pietro could've went after her, grabbed her and brought her back to wherever Ultron was. But he didn't. He stopped himself because if (y/n) spent another second with him, Pietro didn't know what he'd do to her. Wanda was right, he shouldn't get distracted. Especially by a Stark.

(Y/n) was in the quinjet sitting in between Steve and Natasha. Everyone, except Barton, had fallen under Wanda's control. They all seemed so traumatized, it made her wonder what their deepest fears were. Barton was calm for a moment until he got a message from Tony Stark.  
"Hulk is where? What?! Okay, I'm on my way!"  
He looked more distressed than ever, taking off in full force. (Y/n) just sat down trying to imagine herself anywhere but here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this one is too long.  
> I hope you enjoy it! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last thing you remember was enjoying your everyday, normal life. How did you manage to get yourself involve in a war between Ultron and The Avengers?

She expected the worse when Barton mention the Hulk, but then he got the quinjet to New York. What (y/n) saw was beyond what she expected. Buildings were destroyed, policeman were everywhere and the sounds of people crying still haunted her. Bruce Banner had caused all this while under the Hulk's influence. Her chest tightened at the thought of the twins punishment if the Avengers ever caught them. Praying that they never would.  
Everyone was silent. Banner hadn't gained control of himself yet. He remembered the destruction he caused and was terrified. (Y/n) watched as he curled himself into a ball. Tony gave him a blanket so the scientist would calm down.  
"Hey? You guys there?"  
A voice was coming from the radio.  
"Yeah, we're all here." Tony answered. "Give it to me Hill."  
"Well, the news is loving you guys. Everyone else, not so much." She responded sarcastically. "You guys are gonna have to lay low for a while."  
That was all (y/n) had to hear to know she wasn't going to be able to get in contact with her mother. She was so frustrated. All (y/n) wanted was her normal life back.  
"I've got somewhere we can go." Barton responded.  
He punched in dork coordinates into the quinjet's GPS and went into the opposite direction of New York.

The ride was long so (y/n) had fallen asleep. Unbeknownst to her, everyone was watching her. All very curious.  
"There are a few similarities." Steve suggested.  
"What? No. There's no way this girl is Tony's daughter. That face is better than his." Natasha pointed out.  
"Hey!"  
Tony was getting a little irritated at this point. For almost half and hour all everyone did was point out differences and similarities between (y/n) and Tony. Most were just insults directed at Tony Stark. When he yelled, (y/n) started to wake up. The first thing she saw Tony's startled face.  
"Uh..." was all the man could say.  
She was too tired to hear him and adjusted herself in the seat; looking around and seeing that everyone was staring at her.  
"What is going on?" (Y/n) awkwardly asked.  
"What's going on? You said you were my daughter. That's what's going on. Y'know a nice letter would've sufficed. I probably wouldn't have acknowledged it right away, but I would've gotten to it eventually." Tony babbled.  
The Avengers watched as Tony continued to speak nonsense, fully aware that he was having a little breakdown. He kept moving around, waving his hands erratically. (Y/n) just watched him and tried not to laugh.  
"Is he always like this?" She asked.  
"Kind of." Steve responded."I've never seen him freak out like this though. You're really something."  
Hearing him say that made (y/n)'s heat skip a beat. Then she remembered what happened back in Wakanda; helping Barton lift him up and how he whispered something random into her ear. She started blushing.  
"Wh-what are you doing? Get away from her Rogers!" Tony shrieked.  
He then grabbed (y/n) by the wrist and pulled her towards him.  
"Hasn't even been a day and you're already making moves on my daughter. Shame on you."  
Everyone's eyes were on Steve now.  
"I-I wasn't..."  
"It was a joke, but still. Stay away." Tony warned. "Y'know he's like past 90 right?" He informed (y/n).  
Everything was moving too fast, (y/n) had pushed herself away from Tony Stark. She looked at the people around her, their eyes never her.  
"How are you so sure I'm your daughter?" She asked.  
"I don't. You were the one who told me, remember? Why are you taking it back?"  
"I didn't. Ultron told me and I just passed the message." (Y/n) responded with such hostility. "For all we know he's just messing with you."  
No one argued with her. Ultron hated Stark and ruining his life was his purpose.  
"Then why are you here?" Natasha asked. "If he's messing with Stark, then why you out of every other kid in the world?"  
"I...I guess I just won the lottery with that one." (y/n) sarcastically answered.  
Suddenly, Barton began to land the quinjet. He was the only one who knew where they were going, but didn't saying anything for the entire trip.  
"Alright, we're here." He announced.  
"And where is here?" Thor groaned impatiently.  
"Just behave, alright buddy."  
Barton patted the Norse God on the back and opened the door. Outside was nothing but trees, it seemed normal. When (y/n) waked out the quinjet she spotted a small house. Barton was walking towards it and everyone followed him.  
"Who's house is this?" Bruce muttered.  
"Mine." Barton replied. "Honey, I'm home!"  
Inside was a pregnant women who had appeared from out of the kitchen.  
"Welcome home. I missed you."  
Her voice was sweet and she looked very beautiful. Kissing Barton on the lips the women looked at the group of people who were in her house.  
"And who do we have here?"  
No on said anything. They were all to shocked at what they just saw.  
"She's an agent." Tony spurted out.  
"Wait. You guys are surprised?" (Y/n) asked.  
"This man is full of mysteries, get used to it." Natasha said as she made her way to hug the women. "How are you doing, Laura?"  
"I'm great, but this guys ready to pop at any minute."  
The two were giggling and continued to talk about the baby. Just then there were footsteps coming from down the steps. Two kids, one boy and girl that ran to hug Barton.  
"Those two are smaller agents...?"  
The rest of the team were so shocked by Barton's secret. As he explained his situation to the group, Thor had stormed off while Steve followed. Bruce, still wrapped in his blanket, sat down on the couch.  
"I'm going to have to get the guest rooms ready." Laura chuckled.  
She spotted (y/n) and glanced at her husband.  
"New member? She's a little young Clint, don't you think?"  
"Oh, she's not an Avenger. Sweetie, she's Tony's..."  
"I'm (y/n) (l/n). I'm just a...uh...intern for Stark." (Y/n) interrupted.  
"Okay...." Laura didn't argue. "Help me set up the rooms?"  
"Sure."  
"I'll come to." Natasha declared.  
The three had left the living room, leaving the males downstairs.  
"Daddy, come see what I drew." The youngest child exclaimed.  
"Sure sweetheart."  
Tony watched as Barton lifted up the child. A smile on his face so wide it look like it belonged there.  
"So, you're a dad."  
"Isn't it obvious?"  
"Well at least you know they're yours!" Tony shrieked. "I mean, did you see that? Intern? Intern! She was the one who said I was her dad."  
"Technically she said that Ultron was the one who said it." Bruce added.  
"Same thing. The thing is...she's right. What if Ultron just took a random kid and said they were mine?"  
"Does he hate you that much?" Steve asked.  
The super soldier walked into the room, looking exhausted.  
"That machine of yours wouldn't go so far to kidnap some ordinary human and do God knows what to them, would he?"  
Tony didn't answer. The silence in the room was so intense Barton had asked his kids to go play hide and seek upstairs. When they were gone Bruce got up and put his hand on Tony's shoulder.  
"When we get back to New York I'll run some tests. Try and get them done in a couple of hours. Don't beat yourself up about this." He tried to reassure his friend.  
"I'm not. It's just..."  
Before he could finish (y/n) walked back into the room.  
"Um, Laura wanted to talk to Clint."  
"Thank you (y/n), I'll be right up."  
The tension in the house was awkward. With the whole (y/n) and Tony paternity situation and Natasha's and Bruce's relationship, Laura kind of missed the peace and quiet that was once in her home.  
-  
It had only been a couple of days since the Avengers began to stay in Banner's family home. Thor had not been back yet. Tony and Steve seemed like they would cut each other's throat. Laura even made a bet with her husband about how long it would take Bruce and Natasha to get together, much to her husband's obliviousness. It was already the third night of their stay when Tony Stark had burst into the kitchen.  
"Look what the cat dragged in everybody."  
"Now now Stark, calm down." Fury chimed.  
The former director of S.H.I.E.L.D made his way into the kitchen room.  
"I see we have a new member. Little young don't you think Stark?" Fury asked.  
"She's not an Avenger."  
"It's a very long story." (Y/n) added.  
"Save it for next time. I'm sorry to have to inform you guys, but vacations over. It's time to get back to work and defeat Ultron before he cause anymore damage."

After that, the next couple hours were filled with intense strategizing and no wink of sleep. It was time to stop Ultron. Barton had kissed his loving wife goodbye, promising to come back. (Y/n) really hoped he would be able to keep that promise. Everyone did.

-  
They finally got back to New York. Refueling the quinjet the group had decided to separated into two groups: Tony, Bruce and (y/n) would stay in the tower while Steve, Nat and Barton went after Ultron.  
"Alright, we've tracked Ultron in Seoul. It's very likely he went to see Helen Cho. Not sure why yet, but I don't want to find out." Tony had informed Barton.  
"Gotcha. We'll try to be back as soon as possible."  
"Be careful."  
The two went back to join the rest of the team in the living room. Banner had started taking some blood samples from (y/n).  
"How long do you think it will take for you to find out if I'm Tony's daughter?"  
"I'll be able to get a definite answer for you in no time." He reassured her.  
"We'll get this whole thing sorted out, don't worry kid. You probably won't even have to call me 'daddy'." Tony whistled.  
"I would never have called you that. Ever." (Y/n) retorted.  
The more time she spent with Tony Stark, the more (y/n) hoped he might not be her dad. Sure the guy was fun, but he was also so carefree and arrogant. Never listened to what anyone tells him and never really thought things through. She could see why Steve wanted to punch him every five minutes.  
"There was actually something I wanted to say." She announced.  
"Shoot." Natasha said, getting her weapons ready.  
"I know this sounds crazy, but when all of you go and fight Ultron, I want to join you."  
It was the craziest thing she ever suggested in her life.  
"No way in hell. You're just a kid." Barton responded.  
"You don't even have any proper training. You could get seriously hurt." Natasha added. "What we do isn't for everyone (y/n)."  
"I know. Besides, I'm a year and half away from getting into a bar. It's just...I really want to see Ultron defeated."  
"Why?"  
"Why? I was living a perfectly normal life before he showed up and ruined everything. Now look where I am. He already tortured me enough, now it's my turn to get even."  
The team didn't know what to say. She had a point, but it was still too dangerous for a regular human. Tony took the initiative and talked to (y/n).  
"Look, once they get back from Seoul and figure out what Ultron's been up to we'll see. For now, the answer is no."  
"I understand. Just, think about it. Okay?"  
Natasha sat down next to (y/n) and put her arm around her.  
"I'm quite impressed. You're just a kid, but there's a lot of fire in you. That's gonna come in handy." She complimented.  
"I just want to see that son of a bitch go down." (Y/n) chuckled.  
"Language." Steve interrupted.  
"Seriously?" (Y/n) and Tony objected in unison.  
Everyone started laughing.  
"Well, I guess I don't need to do any blood tests." Banner joked.

Steve, Natasha and Barton left for Seoul while the rest stayed in New York. Tony was still with (y/n) in the living room.  
"You serious about wanting to fight with us?  
"Yeah, I am."  
"Even if it means going against the twins?"  
With all that was going on (y/n) never forgot about the Maximoff twins, especially the silver hair one. She was actually a little nervous to see him again considering she ended up leaving the Avengers.  
"I know they'll make the right choice." (Y/n) declared.  
The last thing she wanted to do was fight against Pietro Maximoff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad News  
> I have finals this this week and a trip to Pennsylvania, but I'll try my best to upload the next chapter before I go.  
> Love you guys!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last thing you remember was enjoying your everyday, normal life. How did you manage to get yourself involve in a war between Ultron and The Avengers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.  
> I hope you like this chapter.  
> (I'm sorry for any mistakes I've made.)

Ultron had traveled all the way to Seoul, South Korea to meet with Helen Cho. The twins followed him mostly because they had no where else to go. Pietro barely spoke since coming back from Wakanda. As much as she wanted to know what he was thinking, Wanda had to stop herself from reading her brother's mind. Considering the fact he went back inside the building for (y/n) and came back extremely pissed and alone; Wanda could only guess what could've happened.  
"It's a little bit weird not having that girl around. Things are more...quiet."  
Wanda was trying to make conversation with her brother, but he wouldn't budge.  
"This place is interesting, don't you think? I've never seen anything like it."  
Pietro continued to stand beside his sister with the same brooding face he had on for hours. She was getting irritated by it. At that point Wanda had accidentally got inside her brother's head.  
_How could she just walk out and leave with them after I told her to wait for me? She's probably fawning over that blonde Avenger right now._  
"If you're this angry about her not being here, then why didn't you go after her?" Wanda blurted out.  
It was too late to take back her words. Pietro was looking at her, his cheeks turning pink.  
"You read me mind? You told me you would never do that!"  
"I didn't really have a choice! You haven't spoken since we left and you keep pouting like a little boy who got his toy taken away." She argued.  
"She is not a toy!"  
**"She is a Stark!"**  
They both became silent. The twins just stared at each other, both frustrated.  
"Stark took everything away from us. You know that Pietro. Do not get yourself involved with that girl, I don't want to see you get hurt." Wanda pleaded with her brother.  
He knew she was right. (Y/n) had already left a crack in his heart and she wasn't even around him. Yet all he can think about was her. Her soft skin and beautiful (e/c) eyes. For the entire time Pietro had known (y/n) all he could remember was that pained expression on her face. He had hoped to see what she would look like with a smile, but it wasn't possible. She went with the Avengers, not caring about who she was leaving behind. Pietro's heart ached every time he remembered her walking away. He needed to change the conversation.  
"Let's go see what Ultron is doing."  
"Okay."  
The two made their way to Helen Cho's lab, where she was making a new body for Ultron. The cradle was only meant to regenerate tissues, but Ultron had used Loki's scepter to control her. They found Ultron sitting down next to machine; he was hooked up to it and waited for them programming to finish.  
"I can feel him." Wanda revealed.  
"Of course you can." Helen spoke.  
Wanda didn't listen to what the doctor had said next. She was using words that Wanda really didn't understand or even bothered to. She placed her hands on top of the cradle and began to read the mind of the being inside it. She expected to see peace and justice, but instead she was washed with the visions of chaos. Wanda had seen the destruction of the world. The images had engulfed her in pain and she screamed. Pietro ran to help his sister.  
"Wanda?"  
She was on the brink of tears.  
"You...you lied to us!" She snapped at Ultron. "What I saw...you said you would help us stop the Avengers."  
"Wanda, calm down. I am doing what is best for this world." Ultron reassured.  
"By destroying it?"  
"It happened before with the dinosaurs! So why not now? This world is in danger of destroying itself and I'm just trying to fix it. It's time for the weak to die and the strong to prevail. Man will find its way back."  
Pietro couldn't believe what he was hearing. He held his sister in his arms, she was still trembling. (Y/n) was right all along, he'd only wish he had seen Ultron's madness sooner.  
"And if they don't?" He asked.  
"Oh well."  
Ultron shrugged and let out a sinister laugh. The twins were finally opening their eyes to the evil that rooted inside the robot. Wanda got inside Pietro's mind again.  
_I'm going to free that doctor's mind. After that we go. I don't want to be here anymore._  
He listened. Wanda had brought Helen back to reality. She had tricked Ultron and stopped the cradle's programming. Ultron had attacked her, but the twins were already gone by then.

-

Pietro had stopped some where near a marketplace. They had no idea where they were or where they could go. Wanda had to stop herself from crying.  
"What have we done?" She whispered.  
Pietro took a hold of his sister's hand in an attempt to reassure her, but he was asking the same question too. Walking aimlessly around the market, the Maximoff twins had lost track of time.  
"We need to do something Pietro."  
"I know, but what can we do?"  
Before Wanda could even come up with a solution she head the sound of people screaming. She turned around and saw that the noise was coming from the TV across from them. The news was on; a breaking news report was being broadcasted as the reporter began to explain the destruction that was going on in the street of Seoul. A video of Ultron fighting Captain America appeared on the screen. Wanda turned to her brother, a desperate look on her face.  
"You know what I'm going to say, don't you?" She asked.  
"I do. I just wish it was a different Avenger."  
He scoffed.  
Once again the Maximoff twins would have to see Ultron, but this time they would not be helping him.

It was a miracle that Pietro hadn't manage to get lost while trying to find Ultron. His one help was Wanda catching sight of the super soldier up in the air, being thrown into a moving train. It made him laugh. Pietro hopped on the train and looked at the frightened faces of the people on board.  
Ultron is the bad guy.  
He repeated (y/n)' s words in his head. He heard screaming coming from the next cart of the train. Ultron was there. With all his speed, Pietro had ran into the next cart and spotted the crazed machine. He punched him in the face, blind siding the robot.  
"What the-Pietro!"  
Ultron was furious.  
Wanda had appeared to save him. Using her telekinesis on the metal bars of the cart to make a wall in front of her brother. Ultron turned to her; he was a bit disappointed.  
"Please, don't do this." He urged her.  
"What choice do we have?"  
The entire time, Steve Rogers was watching them; he was on the floor catching his breath after fighting the machine. The twins helped Steve fight Ultron. Unfortunately he got away, but not before knocking out he conductor and making the train go rogue. The breaks weren't working and the train had went off course from the tracks.  
Steve had ordered for Pietro to save any pedestrians that were in the way. While Wanda had used everything she had to stop the train.  
When everything was fine, trained stopped and passengers getting off, Wanda had went to go see Pietro. He had been running faster than he was used to.  
"Gi-give me a minute." He breathed out.  
"I'm compelled not to give you one." Steve huffed.  
"Where is the cradle?" Wanda asked, concerned about its whereabouts.  
"It's safe. Stark will take a look at it."  
"Stark has it? Are you mad? Do you not realize how dangerous it is to give it to Stark?!" She shrieked.  
"Watch it! Stark is a good man. You don't know what you're talking about."  
"Ultron does not no the difference between peace and destruction. Where do you think he got that from?"  
Wanda's words had left an impression on Steve. Right away he tried contacting Tony, but he couldn't get through. Steve didn't want to jump to conclusions, but he had to take Wanda's warnings into consideration.  
"All right. Both of you are coming with me."  
"Where?" Pietro uttered; still trying to catch his breath.  
"Back to Stark's."  
Something flickered inside of him. His heart began to beat faster.  
"Is (y/n) there?" He asked.  
"Why do you want to know?" Steve argued.  
"Is she there?"  
Pietro was more serious his time. Steve could see the determination in his face.  
"Yes."  
"Is she safe?"  
"Better off than when she was with you." Steve expressed.  
Wanda could see the tension going on between the two men. She was worried that at any moment someone would throw a punch and another fight would break out.  
"You'll take us to Stark." Wanda bossed."We'll see if he's a 'good man'."

-  
Despite her efforts, Tony had given (y/n) a room for her to stay in. She really didn't want to have a room in Tony Stark's home; it felt weird. Banner had told her the blood results would be ready soon, but the wait was killing her. To keep herself calm, (y/n) had wandered around the tower pretty impressed with what she saw.  
Suddenly there was a loud bang. It frightened her a bit, but when she went to go check it out she found Hawkeye.  
"Clint, are you okay?"  
The man had looked up. He was frustrated and worried, (y/n) could see that clearly. She didn't want to pry, but curiosity was getting the better of her. Looking around, she finally realized that Steve and Natasha weren't with him.  
"Where's Steve?"  
"He's coming."  
"Where's Natasha?"  
He winced at the sound of her name. Clint didn't answer her.  
"Clint, where's Nat?" (Y/n) quivered.  
She feared the worst. Clint watched as the younger girl started to panic. He needed to do something quick.  
"It's fine (y/n). She's fine. Ultron just...we'll find her." Clint reassured her.  
It was awkward, but Clint gave her a hug. He felt sorry for her; she was so young and has had to deal with so much in just a short amount of time. (Y/n) had wiped away whoever tears were in her eyes and smiled at Clint.  
"She's gonna be okay. Now, you should go see your dad."  
He didn't really think it through, but Clint didn't want to take it back. He felt sorry for Tony too.  
"Um...yeah. I'll go check up on Tony."

(Y/n) made her way to the lab and couldn't believe what she saw.  
"Alright, hook that up to the machine and I'll start the reprogramming." Tony had ordered Bruce.  
"We're ready to go." Bruce informed him.  
"What's going on? What are you guys doing?"  
She saw the cradle in the middle of the room, hooked up to machines and computers.  
"(Y/n)! What are you doing in here?" Tony asked. "You can't be in here right now, go to your room."  
"No! What are you doing with that thing?"  
"It's fine (y/n). We're just trying to fix what went wrong last time." Bruce intervened.  
"What?! You're making another one! You're kidding right? Please tell me this is a joke!"  
"Look, this has nothing to do with you-"  
"Nothing to do with me? Ultron managed to mess up my life in the span of less than two weeks. Think about the many people he's hurt; God forbid even killed! Making another him isn't the solution." She argued. "Shut it down now!"  
"No!" Tony yelled.  
It had silenced everyone in the room. Bruce had never heard him raise his voice like that. Tony had grabbed (y/n) by the arms.  
"Look, I'm sorry you got involved in this mess. I'm sorry that I might actually be your father, but you need to listen to me. This isn't your fight, you don't need to intervene in anything. So let me just do my job and protect this earth."  
(Y/n) was furious with him. She really wished there was another solution to this whole problem.  
"Someone's going to get hurt Tony. What are you going to do when that happens?" She whispered.  
He ignored her.  
"Banner, how long till the reprogramming is finished?"  
"Just a couple more minutes."  
"What the hell is going on here?"  
Steve Rogers had entered the lab, the twins behind him. Pietro caught sight of (y/n). She looked distressed. He felt compelled to go and hug her, but he had to keep his cool.  
"Stay out of this Rogers. I've already had this discussion."  
"Stark I'm only going to say this once." Steve ordered.  
"How about nunce. Look, I'm just trying to do something that's gonna help-."  
"What you're doing is causing destruction." Wanda interrupted.  
Hearing Wanda's voice brought (y/n) back to reality. She didn't notice that the twins were in the room. Her eyes found Pietro and her heart skipped a beat.  
"What is she doing here?" Bruce barked.  
"I know you're angry."  
Wanda tried to reason with the scientist, but he wasn't having it.  
"Oh no, I'm way past angry. I could choke the life out of you and I wouldn't change a shade."  
(Y/n) shuddered at Bruce' confession. It was clear how much everyone hated each other. They all kept arguing about the cradle when Pietro had suddenly disconnected all the wires in the span of a second.  
"Go on. You were saying?"  
The sound of a faint gunfire entered the room; glass had shattered and down went Pietro to the floor below them. Everything had turned into a mad house. Bruce had grabbed Wanda while Steve and Tony had began physically attacking each other. In the midst of all the madness, (y/n) had went to the spot where Pietro fell, worried that he was hurt. Once again, she found Barton.  
"Clint, please don't hurt him." She begged.  
"What?"  
The man was shocked, but so was Pietro. Seeing (y/n) worry about him made his heart pound. There was suddenly a gush of wind and with it appeared Thor. He stood on top of the cradle and with his mjolnir had created a surge of lighting and directed it towards the machine. Everyone was in a daze, fearing the unknown. (Y/n) had little time to react when she realized Pietro had been behind her. He lifted her up and rushed her out of the room.  
By the time Pietro had stopped running, there was a loud crash coming from the lab. He was glad he got (y/n) out of there in time.  
"Are you alright?" He asked.  
Pietro put both hands on the sides of her cheeks; he needed to see her face. (Y/n) couldn't stop her heartbeat or the blush in her cheeks.  
"I missed you." She breathed out.  
It was the first thing that came to her head and she didn't regret saying it. Pietro wanted nothing more than to kiss her right then and there, but he didn't. Instead he wrapped his arms around her and brought her in close. (Y/n) didn't mind; she was enjoying the feeling of being in his arms.  
"I've missed you too."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last thing you remember was enjoying your everyday, normal life. How did you manage to get yourself involve in a war between Ultron and The Avengers?

Time had stopped for the both of them. Pietro had (y/n) wrapped tightly in his arms. He didn't want to let her go; he was still a little shaken up from the last time he left her alone and she left with the Avengers. His heart was in time with hers.  
"Pietro..." (Y/n) whispered.  
"Yes?"  
"I...can't breathe..."  
He was holding on a little too tight.  
"Oh. I'm sorry."  
He pulled her away slightly; still inches away from her face.  
"It's fine." She reassured him.  
(Y/n) was chuckling and it made Pietro's heart skipped a beat. It was the smile that he was dying to see. The way her mouth curved upward and exposed some teeth. He could feel his face growing hot.  
"We...we should go back." Pietro stammered.  
"Okay."  
He pulled her in by the waist and made his way to others. They were all gathered around in the living room. He found Wanda, but before he went to her Pietro had left (y/n) by Tony Stark. He really didn't want anyone to know they were alone. Unfortunately Tony did notice when the girl had magically appeared next to him. He even noticed the color of Pietro's cheeks. Tony was getting irritated, but he directed his attention to the being that had come out of the cradle.  
The entire team had watched as a tall, red man had appeared in front of him.  
"Excuse me. That was...odd. Thank you."  
He was polite and his voice was similar to J.A.R.V.I.S'. Clothes had began to form and also a cape. Everyone stared at him with a mixture of awe and curiosity.  
"Thor. You helped create this?" Steve asked; still a little angry.  
"I had a vision. A whirlpool that sucked in hope in life and at its center was **that**."  
Thor was pointing at the yellow stone that was on the red mans forehead.  
"If that's true why would you let it out?" Clint demanded.  
"That there is a mind stone. One of the six infinity stones. Each one holds the greatest power in the universe. It's clear to me now that we alone can not defeat Ultron."  
His declaration had left everyone speechless. (Y/n) had looked around the room and scanned everyone's expression. Tony seemed scared, Steve looked on edge while Clint seemed very annoyed. The tension in the room was clear for anyone to see. The red man had began to walk forward.  
"You think I am a child of Ultron?"  
"Aren't you?" Steve was suspicious.  
"I am not Ultron... I am..."  
He didn't finish his sentence. He had this far away stare that made everyone curious of him. No one had said anything, they just paid attention to what the 'Vision' would do next. It was Wanda that finally broken the silence.  
"I looked into your head and say annihilation. Are you saying that's no longer true?"  
"Look again." Vision responded.  
The way he said it was very polite, but also managed to sound like a challenge at the same time.  
Wanda seemed a little taken aback, but kept her glare.  
"Can we even trust it?" She was getting defensive.  
"Listen little girl. If that stone were to fall back into Ultron's hand the earth would be doomed." Thor reminded. "With it on our side-."  
"Is it?" Steve interrupted. "Are you on our side? Can we trust you?"  
Vision had stared at Steve and then looked away.  
"I am on the side of life. Ultron is not. He will end everything."  
"Then what's he waiting for?" Bruce intervened. "He has all this power, why hasn't he acted on it yet?"  
"He is waiting for you."  
Visions deep stare was starting to make (y/n) uncomfortable, but yet calm. She realized what he was saying. Ultron is acting like a puppet master. Her mind went back to a week ago when she was locked in the cell. Ultron tormenting her every chance he got. (Y/n) found herself shaking; her arms wrapped around her stomach. She felt sick. Pietro saw this and wanted to comfort her, but he caught Tony's eye. The old man was glaring at him, warning him to rethink his next move. Tony had moved towards (y/n) and placed a reassuring hand on her back. Vision had began to speak.  
"I do not want to kill Ultron. He is hurting and that pain inside him will roam the world. That's why every trace of him must be destroyed." Vision explained. "And one of us can't do it without the other. There may be no way to tell if I'm the monster he created. I am aware that I am not what you intended me to be. There may be no way for you all to trust me, but we need to go."  
Vision had done what the other Avengers couldn't. He held Thor's hammer in his hand; wielding it towards the God. The room went quiet and all eyes were on him. Thor was even speechless as he took back his hammer. Vision just walked away nonchalant.  
"Well, that settles that..." The God announced before following.  
The group began to scatter around the living room; beginning to plan their next attack on Ultron. Tony caught Pietro glancing at (y/n) again. He was really getting annoyed with him.  
"(Y/n)! Come to the lab." Tony exclaimed. "Banner has the results ready for us."  
Her need to throw up was subsided by her uneasiness. Finally the moment of truth.

-

The three were gathered around, sitting at the center of the lab.  
"Alright. Just so you guys know, I haven't read the results yet." Banner explained.  
"Just read it already!" Tony shrieked.  
The man was very nervous; he leg kept bouncing up and down. (Y/n) on the other hand had this heavy weight on her chest. They both watched as Bruce scanned the paper; watching for any change in his expression. It was useless though, the doctor had stayed aloof.  
"Well..." He let out a sigh. "Tony, you're her dad. Congrats my friend."  
Bruce tried his best to make the news more exciting.  
"Wow...that's..." Tony stammered.  
The two couldn't really say anything. Bruce had managed to leave the room without them noticing; giving them privacy. (Y/n) felt uneasy. One minute she was the daughter of a single mother, now she's the daughter of billionaire, genius Tony Stark. To top it off, her new dad was Iron Man; a member of the Avengers. Everything was moving so fast. The two were silent; Tony was the one to make the first move by awkwardly hugging the girl.  
"I'm sorry." He declared.  
(Y/n) could feel him trembling.  
"It's...okay. You didn't know." She reassured him.  
It was the father/daughter moment she had always wanted. The circumstance were different, but (y/n) wasn't complaining. They hugged for a moment before Tony broke the hug and began to walk towards a computer.  
"Now to something more serious..." He cleared his throat.  
(Y/n) saw him wipe his nose. Tony Stark had been tearing up.  
"I found your mom. She's in a hospital in Jersey. Physically she's alright, but it's the emotional stress that's taken toll on her. She's worried about you (y/n)." Tony explained  
At that moment, her heart broke. The thought of her mother being in the hospital terrified her. Knowing how worried she was being unaware of where her only daughter was. Then Ultron crept into her head. Ultron, the evil responsible for causing her family so much pain. Anger filled her up inside.  
"I'm giving you a choice here. I can either get you a cab that will take you to the hospital or you can come with us to Sokovia."  
Tony decided he wasn't going to go against her decision. He just wished she would pick the best one for her. (Y/n) didn't take long to give him an answer.  
"I'm going to Sokovia."

-

Steve had ordered everyone to get ready before they were to take off for Sokovia. He had directed Pietro to go into one of Stark's closets where he kept his sportswear. Wanda followed him. He picked out a pair of brand new shoes and changed into fitted long sleeve shirt he found. When Pietro was done changing he noticed Wanda standing by the door. She seemed so concentrated, he had no idea what she staring at. He looked back inside the closet and found a red jacket that he felt would suit his sister. He went over to her and realized who she was staring at.  
_Vision._  
Pietro had rolled his eyes and threw the jacket as his sister. It brought her back to reality.  
"Now who's getting distracted." He teased.  
"Shut up." Wanda snapped.

He left his sister alone in the closet while deciding to travel around the building. It only took a few minutes, but Pietro had found (y/n) walking down the hall. He went to surprise her, sneaking up on her from behind. The Russian blew into her ear and (y/n) screamed. When she faced him, Pietro could tell she was not amused.  
"Hey..." He said sheepishly.  
She was silent for a moment, staring at Pietro with a hurt expression on her face.  
"Ultron was right." (Y/n) declared. "Tony Stark is my father."  
What she said took Pietro by surprise. His hatred for Stark was still there, but he couldn't feel any of that hatred toward (y/n). Wanda had been warning him not to get close to her because she might be Stark, but Pietro didn't listen.  
"That's...uh...good for you... You have a dad now." He uttered.  
Pietro really didn't know what to say, but he can see how distressed she looked. They were alone in an empty hallway, so Pietro made his move. He embraced (y/n), keeping one hand on her waist and the other on her head.  
"Everything's going to be fine. I promise. Once I get back from Sokovia, I'll come to see you." He reassured her.  
He felt (y/n)'s heartbeat speed up; it made him happy. Unfortunately it was for the reason he though and he definitely wasn't prepared for the big news (y/n) had. After she left the lab Tony had told her to find Banner, but she was too preoccupied with thinking how she would tell Pietro she would be joining them.  
She broke the the hug and faced him.  
"Pietro...I'm coming with you."  
"What?"  
"I was talking with Tony...um, my dad and I said I would be coming with you guys to Sokovia."  
Pietro couldn't believe what he was heating. This had to be a joke, it was the only logical explanation for him. There was no way the team would allow her to fight; especially against Ultron.  
"No."  
"Huh?"  
"I said no (y/n)! I am not going to let you go, it's too dangerous." He roared.  
"That isn't your decision to make. Look, I already decided a long time ago I wanted to fight Ultron. You can't change my mind." She argued.  
"So I'm just supposed to stand by and watch the girl I like get herself involved in a dangerous war? I won't allow it!"  
(Y/n) didn't say anything to him, she was too shocked by his last sentence. The girl he likes? Her? She couldn't believe it. Pietro saw her confused expression and took her hand.  
"I mean it. I like you (y/n)."  
His voice had a hushed tone to it.  
"Don't...don't say things like that..." (Y/n) quivered.  
"You think I'm lying?" He whispered. As if the only person he wanted to hear him was her. Pietro moved in closer.  
"I really, really like you." He repeated. "When I'm with you, I feel...different."  
"Pietro..."  
"I'm serious. I want to keep holding your hand and not just when we're alone. I want to hug you all the time, go out with you and enjoy each others company. I want to kiss you...and so much more." He confessed.  
His lifted his hand up to her cheek, his thumb hovering over her lips.  
"I need you to be safe. Please, don't go." Pietro urged.  
(Y/n) could feel the faint touch of his nose against her own. He moved in closer, but she turned away. The rejection didn't hit him until a moment later. Pietro slowly backed away. (Y/n) kept her head down.  
"We have to get ready. Steve will be calling us out soon." She uttered.  
Pietro didn't say anything and (y/n) began to walk away. It wasn't until she got to the end of the hallway and turned the corner that she began to silently cry. (Y/n) wasn't going to change her mind and if she was being completely honest, she really liked Pietro too.  
"This timing sucks." She breathed out.

After she pulled herself together, (y/n) found Bruce. He noticed her red nose and the puffiness of her cheeks, but he didn't want to pry.  
"So, you're still willing to come with us." Bruce teased. "You're determined just like Tony."  
She didn't say anything to that. They just kept walking towards the lab. Once inside she spotted her dad, it was getting weird calling him that, working on something. Tony had been playing with his new creation. He heard the door open and noticed the two walking in.  
"Good, you're here. This is for you."  
He gave the creation to (y/n) with a smile. She was wondering why he seemed pretty excited. What he gave her seemed like a simple metal tube.  
"Let's go test it out in the other room. Banner, explain to her what it does it."  
"All right. I'm actually surprised you're giving it to her, but it seems ready for battle. (Y/n), you're familiar with a whip right?" Bruce asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Well this here is basically like that. I know it just looks simple, but it's actually quite extraordinary. The whip is made out of energy found in the electric components inside the metal tube. Incidentally, it's also powered by emotions."  
(Y/n) found herself being lead inside a training room. In front of her was a test dummy used for combat practice. Tony had grabbed her shoulders.  
"All right, time to focus. I need you to hit that thing with the whip." He instructed. "Think you can do it?"  
"Maybe?"  
She looked down at the thing in her hand and was skeptical of its ability. Indiana Jones popped into her head and she tried to imitate the way he used his whip. Nothing. Irritated, she tried whipping it in the air again and saw a faint spark.  
"That's it! Concentrate hard. Use your emotions." Tony urged.  
(Y/n) thought back from when things were normal. She was happy, for the most part, and then Ultron ruined everything. She was 100% sure that she would have nightmares about him for a long time. With the trouble he's created, the pain he's used to torture others. Pietro crept into her mind. He was different from any guy she's ever met. Other than the obvious reasons, he treated her as if she was precious. The way (y/n) felt when his arms were around her always made her heart skip a beat.  
She had feelings for him and it terrified her. None of this would've been possible if Ultron just left her alone. Anger welled up inside her and she whipped the metal tube again. This time a bright yellow light came out of the tube and hit the dummy with a spark. The spot where she hit it left a burn mark, but after a second it split in half. It worked.  
"That's my girl." Tony had chimed proudly.  
"That was impressive." Bruce joined in.  
(Y/n) started laughing. She could not believe that this was her life now. Tony had told her to go change into something more appropriate for their mission. Going to her room she found an outfit ready for her on the bed. A pair of cargo paints and a long sleeved navy shirt; accompanied by a padded vest, fingerless gloves and combat boots. She was relieved. The skin tight body suit that Natasha wore wasn't really her style, mainly because she wouldn't feel comfortable in it. Just as she finished lacing up the boots, (y/n) took a look at herself in the mirror.  
"I'm actually doing this."  
She was surprised with herself. Her decision to fight was certain, but now things were becoming so real. There was a knock on her door. It was Clint.  
"Ready to go?"  
"Yeah."  
They made there way to the quinjet, the rest of the team was already there.  
"Once we're there let me take care of Ultron." Tony informed the others. "We don't really have that great of a relationship."  
"It's true, he hates you the most." Vision responded as he went inside.  
(Y/n) looked around and saw that there was only one seat available. The one next to Pietro. He didn't pay attention to her, just kept his head down. She calmly sat next to him. Steve started making a speech, but she wasn't listening. That heavy feeling in her chest came back. Except this time it was mixed in with guilt. She wanted to apologize, but didn't know how.  
There was also that fear that had her believe that he didn't like her anymore. She rejected him; though the words didn't come out, her actions made that clear. Now he wasn't even looking at her. A sign, that's all she needed. A sign that can let her know that Pietro still cared about her.  
The quinjet took off and that feeling in her stomach grew more intense. (Y/n) didn't realized she was shaking a bit. She needed to calm down. Suddenly, she got her sign. Pietro took her hand in his. His grip was tight, but still reassuring. He still wasn't looking at her, but (y/n) didn't care. They held hands the whole ride to Sokovia. Pietro only had one thing on his mind.  
_I will protect her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this chapter has been frustrating because it's been a very busy week and I'm graduating tomorrow.  
> As always, I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
> Your kudos and comments are much appreciated.  
> Love you guys!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last thing you remember was enjoying your everyday, normal life. How did you manage to get yourself involve in a war between Ultron and The Avengers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter.

"All right. First things first, someone has to go get Nat." Clint announced.  
He had been worried for his best friend since they left Korea. He needed to know that she was okay.  
"I'll go." Bruce volunteered.  
Everyone stared at him; Tony was smiling.  
"I'm not much useful as myself and I only fight during a code green...so it makes sense for me to go..." He explained.  
"I wasn't arguing." Clint teased.  
He hand landed the quinjet in a remote part of the forest close to the city. He didn't want the citizens to panic just yet. Pietro was still holding (y/n)'s hand, not that she minds. Tony on the other hand had noticed, but decided to let it slide considering the circumstances. Wanda did the same.  
The door of the quinjet opened and the team ran out. Pietro took a glance at (y/n). She didn't look scared and it pissed him off a little, but there was nothing he could do. He made his promise. Before they started running, Pietro let go of her hand and went at full speed.  
"It's time." He whispered.

-

Natasha had woken up with a throbbing pain in her head. Even though it wasn't her fault, she cursed herself for getting kidnapped by Ultron. The sadistic robot had taken the opportunity to show her how powerful he has become; trying to terrify her. It worked, a little bit. Nat had already sent a message to Clint to notify the team where she was. Now all she was doing was waiting for the rescue team.  
She had studied the place she was in. It was eerie and dark. It had come to her attention that (y/n) had been in the same situation a week ago. The thought of the young girl cowering in fear made Nat a little sad.  
"You poor thing." She whispered.  
Suddenly she heard foot steps.  
"Natasha!"  
Her heart had skipped a beat. It was Bruce.  
"Banner! Over here."  
"Thank god. You okay?"  
"I'm fine." Nat reassured.  
"Uh...lets get you out of here." Banner stammered.  
"Yeah. You got a key?"  
"As a matter of fact..."  
Bruce was holding one of the guns Ultron had his minions use. He shot it directly at the lock of the cell; destroying it.  
"...yes." He finished his sentence.  
Nat ran out the cage to her savior. She was smiling.  
"C'mon, let's go help the others."  
"Wait! Nat, there's something you should know."  
Bruce had grabbed the spy by her arm to get her attention. Their eyes locked with each other. Bruce was silent for a minute, increasing the tension. Nat went closer to him.  
"What is it?" She asked.  
"Uh...(y/n)...she's here."  
"What?"  
Nat's mood had changed from a determined fighter to a caring mother in one swift second.  
"What is she doing here? Doesn't she know how dangerous it is?"  
"Tony gave her a choice and she chose to come with us."  
Nat let out a frustrated groan.  
"That idiot."  
The two began to run out of Ultron's lair.  
"By the way...I did a blood test and turns out...Ultron was telling the truth. Tony is her father." Bruce had informed her.  
"Like that wasn't already obvious." Nat joked.  
Before they left, Nat stopped running.  
"What's wrong?" Bruce asked; concerned.  
The Russian looked at him with caring eyes and gave a smile.  
"I adore you."  
She grabbed the scientist and kissed him. It took him by surprise, but Bruce had returned the kiss. It was something both have been waiting for. It was almost perfect. That is until Nat pushed him away and had him fall off the edge of the ground, having him plunge down 50 ft to the ground.  
"But I need the other guy right now." Nat breathed.  
Then up came the Hulk.  
"That's better."  
They smiled at each other and then went to go help the others.

-

"(Y/n)! Help me protect the citizens." Wanda urged.  
"I'm on it!"  
The first priority was to get the citizens of Sokovia to safety. Wanda had managed to control the minds of everyone and evacuate them from their homes, but keeping them safe was a different story. Ultron had unleashed his minions and they were relentless. They shot at the Avengers every chance they got; not caring if any humans were shot. Wanda had set up a force field to protect those around her, but one of the robots managed to bring it down.  
"Watch out!" (Y/n) screamed.  
She grabbed the weapon Tony gave her and aimed it at the robots. The whipped sparked almost instantly and destroyed the robot. The people behind her were left in awe. (Y/n) ran to Wanda, to make sure she was okay.  
"So...that's what you can do?" Wanda grinned. "That's good."  
From far away the two had heard a faint roar. It was no doubt that it was coming from the Hulk.  
Just as things started to look good, the ground began to shake. Wanda had noticed the cracks forming underneath their feet. A part of the city slowly bean to elevate towards the sky. Buildings were crumbling to the ground, people were doing their best to keep their balance. All (y/n) could hear were the terrified cries of the civilians. Ultron finally made his appearance.  
"You are my meteor, Avengers. Your failures are what will destroy the Earth. You thought that by having my creation shut me out from the world would stop me? You were wrong." Ultron let out his sinister laugh.  
The city continued to go higher and Ultron's minions were putting up a good fight. Tony was circling around Sokovia with F.R.I.D.A.Y keeping him updated with the city's status.  
"Stark!" Steve groaned into his ear piece. "You take care of trying to get this city back on the ground. The rest of you keep fighting. If those things hurt you, hurt them back. If you get killed...walk it off!"  
Hearing Steve's advise, (y/n) couldn't help but feel scared. The thought of anyone dying, even herself didn't really sink in until now. She continued to fight off the robots while also leading the people of Sokovia away from the danger. Wanda was no where in sight and (y/n) didn't know how long she could handle things by herself.  
"...(Y/n)!....(Y/n)...you there?"  
A voice rang into her ear piece.  
"Nat? You're here!" (Y/n) chimed.  
"Yeah and so are you. Why is that?" There was tension in her voice.  
Before (y/n) could come up with an answer Wanda had appeared from nowhere. She looked determined; she tore each robot apart with the power of her telekinesis. (Y/n) was left in awe.  
"Wow...."  
"What's wrong?" Natasha asked.  
"Oh, nothing...just saw something awesome." She uttered.  
"Focus!"  
"Right."  
(Y/n) began fighting by Wanda's side. Everything was clear in their area and the two, along with Clint, began to make their way towards the others. Every civilian that was left in the city was safely left in a secured spot. Steve was getting an update from Tony.  
"How's it looking?"  
"The city's not gonna come down slowly. I have a way to stop it from hitting Earth, but it involves destroying the city. If you guys can get clear-."  
"Not an option, Stark!"  
"Impact radius is increasing with every second. There's no other way." Tony urged.  
The two went quiet for a second; they both knew there was no way out of this.  
"Tell (y/n) I'm sorry."  
Those words had hit a nerve in Steve's chest. (Y/n) was with them; fighting by their side. She was just an ordinary girl a week ago and now she's gotten involved in a war she had no business being in. Natasha noticed how distraught Steve was looking.  
"There's no choice Steve. The lives of the people up here compared to those down there, there's no competition." Nat informed him.  
"I am not leaving here until these people are safe." He argued.  
"I never said we should leave."  
Steve looked at her, almost surprised. He predicted things would turn out as a suicide mission if worse came to worse. He just never thought it would actually happen. Natasha empathized with him.  
"There's worse ways to go, but at least this way we have a beautiful sky to look at beforehand."  
He didn't argue with her. Steve agreed with everything Natasha said. He'd just wish there was a way to get (y/n) to safety. Before he could come up with a plan the sound of Nick Fury's voice echoed in the sky.  
"Well I'm glad you liked the view Romanoff." He teased.  
The engines of the old S.H.I.E.L.D helicarrier rang through the skies and once again there was hope. Inside was Fury, Maria Hill and Rhodey; all ready for action. Steve smiled at the sky and along came Pietro.  
"This is nice." The Russian approved.  
Steve had placed his hand on Pietro's shoulder.  
"There's boats coming to help bring the people to safety. Put (y/n) on that boat." He urged him.  
"You don't have to tell me twice."

Everyone met up in the center on the city, the core waiting for them. Pietro saw (y/n) and Wanda and he ran to them.  
"Are you alright?" He asked them both.  
"I'm fine." Wanda responded.  
(Y/n) gave him a nod. Tony had showed up too and walked towards his daughter.  
"You sure you're okay? Didn't hit anything on the way here? Nothing hurts?"  
The questions of concern didn't seem like they would stop. Until Ultron came.  
"This. This is exactly what I wanted. All of you huddled together to witness my glory." He laughed.  
"Is that the best you can do!" Thor roared.  
At that moment Ultron had unleashed hundreds of robots, surrounding the Avengers.  
"You think you're saving this people? Once that button gets pushed, millions will still parish."  
"Not on our watch!" Tony exclaimed. "Together, we will defeat you."  
"We'll see about that."  
The robots had charged towards them in full force. Everyone was ready to fight. (Y/n) readied herself, aiming her whip at any robot in her sight. Each and every one kept trying to get past the team to reach the core, but it wasn't going to happen. The Avengers were already a powerful team what with each members own special skills; especially Hulk. Now with their new additions, their chances against the minions were even greater. The Vision had even proven to be a great asset to the point that even Ultron felt threatened. He tried to distract his own creation, but it was no use. Vision had managed to take control and used the power of the mind stone to stop Ultron. With its power, along with Mjolnir's lightning and the beams of energy produced by Iron Man, Ultron was left in worn out metal. Hulk delivered the final blow that sent Ultron flying through the air.  
What was left of his minions flew away in fear. Vision went after them; Rhodey having managed to already destroyed a few.  
"All right, everyone get on a boat. I'll search for any stragglers." Steve had instructed the team.  
"And the core?" Clint asked.  
"I'll take care of it." Wanda volunteered.  
No one argued with her. Clint and (y/n) looked at her; almost reluctant to leave her alone. She had reassured them that everything would be alright. Steve had left to find any civilians that were left while Nat, Clint and (y/n) ran towards the boats. Pietro stayed behind.  
"You need to go with them." Wanda informed them. "I can handle this by myself."  
"I can't just-."  
"Pietro. You need to make sure (y/n) gets on a boat. I know how dearly she means to you and I know how protective you are of me too. This time, my brother, protect the one who is in your heart."  
He didn't argue with his sister because she was right. (Y/n) is his first priority.  
"When did you start becoming my voice of reason." Pietro teased.  
"Just go." Wanda laughed. "You can come back for me when everyone's safe."

Pietro had left his sister, even though he didn't want to, to protect the core. He ran with all his might and was trying to find (y/n). He needed to get her on a boat. Pietro finally found her leading people to safety. Unfortunately, Ultron's minions were flying towards her.  
"(Y/n)!"  
If it wasn't for Pietro's screaming her name, (y/n) would've continued guiding the citizens to the boats. She turned around and saw the robots closing in. She wasn't sure what got into her, but at that moment (y/n) ran towards them and whipped her weapon with full force. The electricity that escaped the metal was almost blinding. The sparks exploded. Smoke was everywhere and Pietro was panicking. He couldn't find (y/n) anywhere, there were too many people scattering towards the boats.  
"(Y/n)! (Y/n), where are you?!" He screamed. His heart seemed as though it would stop at any minute. Pietro was too distracted that he didn't notice the robot about to attack him. He was about to fight when the machine was whipped in the air and into the ground. It was (y/n). She was alright, despite the cut on her cheek.  
"Pietro...are you okay?" She breathed out.  
He didn't answer her. Pietro ran to her and wrapped his arms around her body. (Y/n) was caught off guard, especially when Pietro lifted her from off the ground. He nuzzled his face into her neck.  
"I thought...I thought you were..."  
His voice was shaky and so was his body. (Y/n) returned the hug.  
"I'm fine." She reassured him.  
"We have to get you out of here. The boats are almost full, you need to hurry." Pietro urged her.  
He tried to pull her towards the boat, but she stopped in her tracks.  
"I'm not going anywhere." (Y/n) argued.  
"(Y/n), please. This is not the time-."  
"I'm not leaving until you're safe too!"  
Her scream shocked him, but it kept Pietro preoccupied. They both looked looked at each other unable to find the words to say.  
"Pietro...listen. Ever since I've met you...my life is different. You have done nothing but protect me. Now it's my turn...my turn to protect you." (Y/n) babbled. "You have no idea how much you mean to me Pietro Maximoff."  
The pace of his heart was beating faster than ever. The heat rising in his cheeks. He would admit that things between them were awkward, even before she rejected him. Now, hearing her confess something like that drove him crazy. He didn't give his actions a second thought. Before (y/n) could protest, Pietro kissed her. His lips pressed against hers with urgency.  
This time (y/n) didn't push him away. Pietro's hand wandered around her back, bringing them closer. (Y/n) brought her hands up to his hair and tugged at it slightly. She pulled away slowly, gasping for air. Pietro had pressed his forehead against hers.  
"I love you." He whispered.  
He kissed her again, but when (y/n) opened her eyes she was sitting on a boat. Those crystal blue eyes stared back at her in guilt. Pietro was strapping her into the seat.  
"What...?"  
"I'm sorry, but I need you to be safe." He insisted. "I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt."  
As he said that, Pietro's hands hovered over the cut on (y/n)'s cheek.  
Before Pietro could leave she grabbed his hand. The gleam in her eyes had left a sharp pain in his chest.  
"Pietro...please. Don't do anything stupid."  
He bent down so they would be face to face, his hand caressing her cheek.  
"I promise."  
He gave her one quick kiss and left. (Y/n) could feel the tear fall down her cheek.  
"Y'know, you're not the only one on this boat right?" A voice teased.  
(Y/n) turned around and saw Clint. He was staring at her with sympathy. She was glad that he was on the boat. The look on his wife's face when they left his home popped into her head. The man had took (y/n)'s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.  
"Everything's going to be fine." He told her.  
For a second she actually believed him.  
"Costel! Costel! Please, someone help me find my son!" A woman screamed.  
They both stared at her, she was distraught. The woman was trying to get off the boat, but the officers wouldn't let her. (Y/n) pitied her. Then she heard the sound of a buckle coming undone and Clint running off the boat. There a small child on the other side. She started panicking; fumbling with her seatbelt.  
"Clint! Clint!" She yelled.  
When she finally got out of her seat, (y/n) noticed a jet in the sky. Ultron was inside shooting bullets at the city. The bullets were about to hit Clint and the boy and there was nothing that she could do.  
"Clint!"  
She looked away and waited for worst, but for a second everything went silent. All she heard was Ultron's faint laughter as he flew away. (Y/n) looked up and her heart stopped for a second. Clint was okay and so was the child, but next to them was Pietro. He had managed to block the bullets with a car door. Protecting them, but not himself. Clint saw the blood around the bullets holes spreading. Pietro went down with thud.  
"Pietro!"  
So did (y/n).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that I have a lot of free time, I'll try posting the next chapter sooner.  
> I think you guys would want that.  
> As always, thank you for your kudos and comments. They make me happy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last thing you remember was enjoying your everyday, normal life. How did you manage to get yourself involve in a war between Ultron and The Avengers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, some things came up.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
> Your kudos and comments make me smile.

"Pietro!" (Y/n) screamed at the top of her lungs.  
Everything started moving in slow motion. She couldn't believe what she had just saw. Without realizing it, (y/n) was on the ground. She couldn't bring herself to move. One of S.H.I.E.L.D's rescue guards went to check up on her.  
"Miss? Excuse me, are you okay?"  
He kept asking her questions but (y/n) wouldn't answer.  
"I need you to get back in your seat. We're about to take off."  
He brought her up to her feet, but (y/n) started walking away from him.  
"No, miss please get back on the boat. It isn't safe here. Do you speak English?"  
"I..Pietro..." She muttered.  
The guard was becoming impatient. He tried to grab her by the arm and put her back in the boat, but one of Ultron's minions arrived scaring him.  
"Get on the boat!" He yelled.  
(Y/n) didn't listen. She grabbed her whip and in one swift motion the robot was already killed. The officer didn't bother bringing her back on the boat. She began to run away; to where Pietro was. Thor and Steve were already there. Clint had moved Pietro's body so that he would be laying on his back. (Y/n) could feel the tears in her eyes.  
"Pietro..." She sobbed. "You-you just...promised me you wou...wouldn't do anything stupid."  
She fell to his side. Her hands touching his face.  
"You could've gotten away...you could've dodged those bullets..."  
(Y/n) was staring into his clear blue eyes again, only this time they were lifeless. She let out a soft cry.  
"Pietro! Please wake up...please!"  
Thor was watching her with sad eyes; Steve couldn't even bare to look. Clint still had the child in his arms.  
"(Y/n)... We have to get back on the boat." Clint mumbled.  
"No...! He needs to wake up. He's going to wake up!"  
Steve was getting a call from Tony.  
"Cap, what's happening so far?" Tony asked.  
Steve was silent for a minute.  
"Everyone is safe on board. We have one casualty." He said solemnly.  
"Who?"  
"...Maximoff. He didn't make it."  
Tony almost stopped in midair when Steve gave him the news.  
"How's she doing?"  
"Not good Tony, not good."  
(Y/n) didn't seem as though she would stop crying. She bent down to Pietro's face, her nose touching his.  
"Listen to me...I need you to hear me. You have to wake up...because...because I can't do this. I can't loose you. Wanda...can't loose you. You have to wake up because I need to tell you something. And I can't do it unless you're awake." She whispered.  
Each tear landed on his face, but Pietro never moved. (Y/n) couldn't even find a heartbeat and it made her cry more. Clint was ready to pull her off of him. He empathized with her, he really did, but they needed to leave.  
"(Y/n)..." Clint said. "We have to get him on the boat."  
He tugged at her shoulder and she didn't fight back. She leaned back and Clint got a good look at her face. (Y/n)'s nose was red; her eyes puffy and her breathing was low. She was shaking. Thor had helped her get up and guided her to the boat. Steve called for two guards to get Pietro.  
Clint returned the child to his mother; which should've made him feel good, but it didn't. He had a small wound on his side. He laid down on a row of empty chairs, trying to relax. Then the guards brought Pietro and set his body down on the floor. (Y/n) followed. When the guards left, she laid down next to him. Her hand on his chest, placed where his heart is. Clint noticed that she was crying again. 

-

Ultron was defeated. The world was saved. everything would go back to the way it was before he showed up. That didn't mean anything to (y/n) though. It had been three days since she returned from Sokovia. Three days since Pietro was shot multiple times. Tony didn't go back home. Instead he made a detour to South Korea. Where he had convinced Helen Cho to take Pietro in and try to help.  
"I can't promise anything."  
"I know, but please try." He begged.  
Since the cradle was still in Tony's lab, he had called in ahead so the cradle would be there already. She had her best assistants with her and began working. Now, three days later, there had been no results.  
To make things worse, Banner was gone. The last Natasha was with him was when he brought her to the helicarrier for safety. Then when she tried to communicate with him, he just hung up on her and vanished without a trace. Black Widow was not pleased with that.  
The rest of the team was back in New York, each one staying in the tower. (Y/n) didn't leave her room. She didn't talk to anyone, barely got out of bed. She felt as though someone had broken her heart into a million pieces. The group was beginning to worry. They were all gathered in the living room.  
"She's not eating." Natasha informed them.  
"Has anyone tried talking to her?" Clint asked.  
"You don't think we've tried? She won't let anyone into her room. Have you tried having a conversation with a door? It's not pleasant." Steve snapped.  
Wanda was sitting at the edge of the sofa; she really wasn't listening to what anyone was saying. Suddenly, she got up.  
"I'll talk to her. I don't need her to open the door for me. I can do it myself."  
Her voice was dry. Just like (y/n), Wanda had been in pain too. She lost her brother, the only family she had left. Walking towards the girl's room, she stopped in the middle of the hallway. Remembering how loud Pietro was talking because he was so amazed by Stark's home. Now, she couldn't hear anything but silence, which made her tear up a little bit.  
"You miss him a lot, don't you?"  
Wanda was startled by the voice behind the question. It was Tony Stark. She didn't notice that he was behind her the whole time.  
"Stark! Wha-what are you doing here?"  
"I decided to come back. Needed to grab someone really quick and I need your help."  
Wanda was taken aback. The last thing in the world that she wanted to do was help Tony Stark.  
"Why would I help you?" Wanda sneered.  
"Well for one it involves seeing your brother."  
That made her quiet. Tony was more than aware of how much the twins despised him. He wasn't very fond of them either, but he needed Wanda's help.  
"Look, your brother...his wounds are healed, but there's no response. Helen Cho found a heartbeat-."  
"What?!" Wanda interrupted. "Pietro's alive?"  
"No! Well, not really...there was a heartbeat, but it was weak. Helen managed to keep him on life support, but it's not doing much." He explained.  
The news was breaking Wanda's heart. She wanted to hear good news about her brother's condition. She wanted to see him and she knew that Stark would be her only hope to do that.  
"What do you need?"  
"Don't look so annoyed. I just need you to get (y/n) and...knock her out..."  
They went silent.  
"I know this might be your first time as a father...but that's not right." Wanda responded.  
"Listen! You have to trust me on this."  
She was reluctant to respond, but after a while Wanda let out an irritated groan.  
"Fine."

It was already past noon, (Y/n) was just waking up. She doesn't remember what day it is. All she knows is that she's alone. The thought of Pietro new her start tearing up. Then she remembered that she hast showered since coming back from Sokovia. It hurt to move. Her limbs were sore from all the fighting. When she got to the bathroom the first thing she did was look in their mirror. Her eyes looked dead and despite over sleeping, she had bags. Her cheeks were very puffy. (Y/n) didn't care though.  
She peeled her clothes off and got in the shower. At first she just stood there, letting the water cascade down her body. She went to grab a bar of soap, but it slipped out of her hands. That's when (y/n) broke down. Her room was located at the end of the hallway. The shower thing was on full blast. It was safe for her to cry and she did.  
_Pietro. Pietro, please come back._  
(Y/n) finally got out of the shower and changed into a loose sweater and shorts. Just as she was about to go back to bed she saw Wanda standing in the middle of her room.  
"Wanda! What are you doing here?"  
"I promised myself never to do this again because my brother didn't like it, but I have no choice." She quickly responded.  
Before (y/n) could ask what the she meant, Wanda had used her powers to knock her out. Tony, who was also in the room, caught his daughter before she fell to the floor.  
"I hope you know what you're doing?" Wanda warned.  
"Me too."

-

When (y/n) woke up she found herself sitting in a waiting room. Her vision was fuzzy and her head hurt.  
"Where am I?"  
"Glad you're awake."  
She turned her head towards the voice and there at the door was Tony.  
"Why am I here?" She asked; angry.  
"Well, I think you need to see something."  
(Y/n) was reluctant to get up; mainly because her legs felt like lead. When she did, Tony saw her struggling and gave her a hand. That's when she found out where they were. They were in a hospital in Seoul; it was way past midnight and there were only a handful of staff members walking around the building.  
"What are we doing here?"  
Tony didn't answer her, he just kept leading her down a narrow hallway. He stopped a few feet before a glowing window.  
"What's that?"  
"Pietro's room." Tony answered solemnly.  
It felt like something stabbed her in the heart. The last time she saw Pietro his skin was cold and his blue eyes were dull. It terrified her to the core seeing him again. Especially in a hospital bed.  
"I thought it be a good idea for you to see him. The gang told me you haven't been yourself the past couple of days." He explained.  
(Y/n) walked towards the window. She found Pietro lying down in his bed. He was hooked up to many different machines. She felt her body shaking; her eyes tearing up. Tony put his arm around her.  
"You can go in and see him if you want. I'll wait by the front desk."  
Just before Tony left, (y/n) wrapped her arms around him.  
"Y'know...normally a father would console their daughter when they're heartbroken." (Y/n) noted.  
It was a heartwarming moment that nothing could ruin. Tony returned the hug and tried his best not to cry. He said his goodbyes and waited until (y/n) was inside the room before he left. The room had a natural dim lighting and she could here the beeping of every machine. Taking one look at Pietro, (y/n) carefully began to walk towards him; trying her best not to step on any wires.  
"Hey...it's been a while hasn't?" She uttered.  
There was silence.  
"I know you can't answer me. Probably can't even hear me, but I miss you. I really miss you and...and I still need to tell you something."  
(Y/n)'s breathing started getting shallow. The tears were falling down her cheeks.  
"It's just, I really wanted to tell you this when you were awake...but I love you too. I really love you. So please wake up because...there are many people that need you back."  
She bent down and gently kissed Pietro on his forehead before leaving. Making her way down the hallway she found Wanda leaning against the wall. Even though they both noticed each other, the two didn't say a word. It wasn't until they got to the elevator that Wanda began to speak.  
"When my brother died, I felt it."  
Her sudden outburst surprised (y/n).  
"It was as if...a part of me died as well. I was angry, very angry. I even found Ultron and ripped out what that monster used for a heart. I was... about to stay there in Sokovia while the rest of you left. If it wasn't for The Vision..."  
Her voice was getting high and she was becoming flustered. (Y/n) saw as Wanda tried very hard not to cry, but she was failing. Since the beginning the two girls weren't exactly close, but right now they both lost someone they loved. (Y/n) wasn't sure how to comfort her but the first thing she did was hold Wanda's hand. The Scarlet Witch didn't react negatively to (y/n)'s gesture. Instead she hugged her.  
"I'm so glad that Pietro had you." She whispered into (y/n)'s ear.  
Once the elevator door opened their hug ended. (Y/n) was the first to leave walk out.  
"Tony said that he'd be waiting by the front desk." She announced.  
She turned around only to find Wanda on the floor; her hands clutching at her head.  
"Wanda! Wanda, what's wrong?" (Y/n) panicked.  
Wanda was moaning in pain and there were no doctors in sight.  
"I...ah!!"  
Her hands began to glow red. (Y/n) was scared of what would happen next. Lucky for her, it was nothing. Wanda went back to normal and tried to get back on her feet.  
"Um, what the hell was that? Wanda, are you okay?" (Y/n) shrieked.  
"Pietro's awake." The witch breathed out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last thing you remember was enjoying your everyday, normal life. How did you manage to get yourself involve in a war between Ultron and The Avengers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait.  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

"My brothers alive." The witch breathed out. It was the only thing Wanda said and it brought (y/n) to her knees.  
"What?"  
"(Y/n), I can feel him. His mind is awake." Wanda explained.  
She grabbed her by the shoulders and brought her back in the elevator.  
"C'mon! The doctors will be there soon."  
"How do you know?"  
Wanda stared at her with a scared expression.  
"His heart is beating faster than normal."  
(Y/n) didn't know how to respond to that. Wanda had dragged her into the elevator and with her powers made it move faster. They ran to Pietro's room, the sound of his heart monitor being audible throughout the floor.  
"They'll be here any second!" Wanda warned.  
"So what can we do?"  
"I can can try to get the both of us inside his mind so we could talk to him one more time-."  
"Woah, woah! _Inside?_ From what I remember, you being inside someone's head isn't a good thing." (Y/n) argued.  
"Listen, this time it's different."  
"I rather not take my chances!"  
"(Y/n)! This may be the last chance you have to talk to Pietro. So shut up and accept it because the we're running out of time!"  
Wanda never screamed like that before at anyone, but this was important. She didn't bother questioning why (y/n) didn't want to cooperate. If they're roles were switch, she'd say the same thing. While the two girls argued with each other, every doctor that Helen Cho chose to help with Pietro were close by. It was rare for the patient to wake up witching a span of a few days, but for their heartbeat to increase rapid was not a good sign. Wanda needed to act quickly.  
"I know you don't trust me, but this may be out last chance." She repeated.  
She stuck her hand out to (y/n), hoping the girl would take it. (Y/n) considered walking away, but the thought of talking to Pietro again took over. So she took Wanda's hand.  
"Any funny business and I swear Wanda." She warned.  
"I promise."  
Everything went black after that. (Y/n) couldn't feel anything either, but when she opened her eyes the first thing she say was Pietro.  
"Pietro...Pietro!" (Y/n) screamed.  
She ran to him only to be stopped by Wanda.  
"Hey!"  
"(Y/n), be careful. This is his subconscious, it's not good for the person to have their mind messed with.... I should know."  
She listened to Wanda's warning and began to walk towards the man. (Y/n) noticed how limp his posture was. His eyes still looked dead, but they were moving.  
"Pietro?"  
He caught sight of (y/n) and hugged her.  
"Moya lyubov'! Thank god, you're safe." He exclaimed.  
"I'm safe." She reassured. "Now, seeing you makes everything better."  
"Did you see...?" Pietro asked.  
(Y/n) wasn't sure what he was talking about at first, but then she remembered.  
"Technically no...but you were already on the ground when I saw you."  
She could feel the tears falling down her cheeks.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't...I didn't want you to see that." Pietro apologized. "I don't feel good."  
"You don't look good either, but the doctors are doing everything they can-."  
Pietro kissed her, but when (y/n) went to touch his cheek it was cold. He grabbed her hand and slowly pushed her away.  
"I don't know if that'll make a difference." He sighed.  
"Don't say that."  
"I'm so glad I met you."  
Pietro smiled and (y/n) noticed how he was fading away. Then he started clutching at his chest.  
"What's happening? Pietro, what's wrong?" She panicked.  
"He's waking up!" Wanda screamed. "We can't be here much longer!"  
She ran towards them, her hand on her brothers back.  
"Oh, Pietro! Please, get a hold of yourself."(Y/n) could hear Pietro grunting in pain. He was kneeling down and all she wanted was to look at his face. She lifted his head up and pressed her forehead against his.  
"Pietro, listen to me. I love you. I love you!"  
Pietro stared at her, his eyes almost bright.  
"So I'm begging you. Please wake up so I can tell you in person. I'll wait for you."  
Before he could respond, Wanda had brought them back to reality. (Y/n) noticed that they were siting in an empty hallway, still holding hands. Wanda had woken up a few seconds later.  
"You okay?" (Y/n) asked her.  
"Yeah, you?"  
"I guess so. Is he gonna be okay?"  
"His energy is a little bit off. I can't really tell much since I'm not near him." Wanda explained. "But it's better than before."  
"That's good."  
The two didn't get up. They just sat there, Wanda had awkwardly pulled her hand away from (y/n), but then rested her head against the girls shoulder. She let out a sigh.  
"Did you mean what you said?"  
"Hm? Oh! What I said to your brother?"  
(Y/n) could feel her cheeks go red. Wanda stared at her with sharp eyes and a curious smile.  
"You have a lot of spunk to say that to my brother. I guess that's why he loves you too."  
"You knew?" (Y/n) shrieked.  
"It was so obvious."  
They started laughing, both exhausted. It was strange for the both of them to be acting like this, but neither one cared. Maybe becoming friends was a good thing. Though it did seem a little weird. The sound of footsteps running down the hallway echoed and made their way to them. It was Tony, the man was out of breath and turning his head. He looked down and spotted the two.  
"What are you two doing?" He asked, completely confused.  
"Nothing." They answered in unison.  
"Okay, I don't have time for this. (Y/n), I've been looking everywhere for you." Tony complained.  
"I'm fine dad. Something happened, but everything's fine now." She reassured.  
Tony stood silent for a minute. His face frozen, which confused both Wanda and (y/n).  
"Stark? You alright?" Wanda asked.  
"...I'm fine..! It's just...you called me 'dad'."  
He stared at (y/n), a smile on his face.  
"Well, you are my dad."  
"I know, it's just...that's the first time you called me that." He reminded her.  
She tried to correct him; recall any moment after Banner revealed the results of the blood test where she called him 'dad' to his face, but (y/n) couldn't. She could feel a tear form in her eye, things were getting sentimental.  
"I guess you're right."  
Tony pulled her in for a hug and (y/n) happily returned it. Wanda was standing aside, a small smile on her face. As much as she still felt hatred for Tony, the moment was almost to happy to hate. The three walked towards the elevator and made their way to Helen Cho's office. It took a while, but the doctor finally came to talk to them.  
"Well?" Tony was the first to speak.  
Helen Cho let out a sigh.  
"It was...a difficult case, but he's stable now. Better than when he first got here." She announced.  
Wanda let out a sigh of relief and went to go hug (y/n). Tony smiled and Helen.  
"He can come back home?" Wanda asked.  
"Not yet. We have to monitor him, just for precautionary measures. As you know, your brother did suffer from some injuries. We took care of the internal ones, but it's going to take time for everything else to heal." Helen explained.  
"So how long would he stay here."  
"A while."  
It was all the doctor had told them, it kind of put a damper on the mood.  
"Then we'll come back later. Thank you so much." Tony broke the silence.  
Helen Cho gave Tony a quick smile and went back to work. (Y/n) left the hospital reassured, but still a little conflicted. Pietro would have to stay a while in South Korea and it wasn't logical for her to stay too. Then she remembered her mom. How desperate she must be looking for her daughter. No doubt she had seen the news about what happened in Sokovia. It didn't make things better that someone had recorded a clip of (y/n) using her whip on Ultron's minions.  
Tony had left the two waiting outside while he got the car. Waiting, (y/n) took a quick glance at Wanda and noticed how flustered she was.  
"Everything okay?"  
"Why do they have to keep him here? He's fine, that doctor said so." Wanda complained.  
"I know, it's seems unfair, but they're doing their job."  
"We'll come back right? Soon, so we could see him again."  
(Y/n) didn't answer and it confused Wanda.  
"I don't think I can do that Wanda." She replied.  
"Why not?"  
"I have a mom back home worried sick about me. I haven't seen her in like two weeks. I need her to know that I'm okay." She tried to reason with her.  
Wanda didn't argue though. She understood what (y/n) was saying. Tony had showed up with the car. (Y/n) had shotgun and Wanda stayed in the back.  
"Where to now ladies?"  
They were both silent. The two girls only exchanged caring looks to each other before (y/n) finally answered.  
"New Jersey."

The air was fresh with only a few clouds in the sky. A nurse had made her way down the hall and stopped by an opened door. Inside was a women, staring outside her window.  
"Lucy? Someone here wants to see you."  
Lucy turned around and almost started crying. Behind the nurse was her daughter.  
"Hi mom." (Y/n) choked, trying to hold back the tears.  
Her mother had let out soft sobs, (y/n) ran to her and hugged her.  
"I'm so glad you're okay." She whispered into her daughters ear.  
"Same here."  
Lucy had gently pulled her daughter off and made sure they were face to face.  
"Where have you been? I've been worried sick." She shrieked.  
"It's a long story."  
The women had motioned her head towards the wall and (y/n) noticed the television. It was clear that her mother had been watching the news. She gave her a shy smile.  
"I've got time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to write it, writers block got the best of me.  
>  I am sorry to say that the next chapter will be the last.  
> Again, thank you for your kudos and comments they make me smile.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last thing you remember was enjoying your everyday, normal life. How did you manage to get yourself involve in a war between Ultron and The Avengers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter.

"So...to put it simple terms. I was kidnapped by a crazed robot, helped save the world and met my dad." (Y/n) said in one breath.  
She was sitting down in a chair next to her mother. The room was quiet for a minute. She wasn't sure how her mother would react. Watching her expression, (y/n) was surprised how calm her mother looked.  
"What about the boy?"  
It was the only thing Lucy asked.  
"What?"  
"The boy? Pedro? What happened to him?"  
"His name is Pietro and he's...he's in a hospital is South Korea right now. Is that the only thing you're gonna ask about?"  
"Sweetie, I'm not stupid. The doctors told me I have to be calm while I'm here. Believe me, I really want to talk about everything else, but I can't. So, about this boy..."  
She gave her daughter a teasing grin. It made her want hide, (y/n) knew she should've gave Pietro a smaller role in her storytelling. Her mother was not going to let it go.  
"There's nothing to tell. He's in South Korea and I'm here..." Her voice went flat.  
She could feel her heart ache in her chest. The lump in her throat trying to find its way out.  
"I'm here now, with you mom. That's all that matters.  
Lucy had put her hand on her daughters cheek giving her a sympathetic smile. She could see the love her daughter felt for the boy. When (y/n) was telling her the story her eyes would shine bright whenever she mentioned Pietro. And how sad she was when she mentioned the boy being hurt.   
"He'll get better soon sweetheart." She reassured her.  
"I know."   
At that moment a nurse came into the room to give Lucy her daily checkup. She was doing better these days now that her daughter was by her side. The doctors had even agreed that her stay would soon be over.  
"I can't wait to go back home, it's been so long." Lucy expressed.  
"Me too mom."  
(Y/n)'s life was gradually starting to go back to normal. She hadn't spoken to any of the Avengers since Tony dropped her off at the hospital. It was her decision to spend more time with her mother, but she couldn't help missing everyone else. Missing the adventure that they brought into her life. (Y/n)'s mother could see how sad her daughter looked when she thought no one was looking. There had to be something she could do.  
It took less than a week for Lucy to be released from the hospital. When the two left the hospital, (y/n) was surprised to see Tony's limo waiting outside the hospital.  
"What's going on?" She asked.  
"I guess Mr. Stark wanted us to get home safely." Her mother explained.  
(Y/n) knew that her mother would get bitter whenever she mentioned her father. It would be expected though. As they got inside the car, she watched as her mother was in complete awe. It made her smile.   
After what seemed like forever, the limo finally stopped. Someone came to open the door, but when (y/n) got out she found herself outside of Stark's Tower.  
"What the...?"  
"Glad you came to visit." A voice chimed.  
She turned her head and found Tony Stark holding her car door. (Y/n) was speechless and also very confused. Tony just smiled and turned his attention towards Lucy.  
"Hi Lucy."  
"Hello Tony."   
Her voice was a little bitter, but she smiled for the sake of her daughter.  
"I'll have her home before ten." Tony promised.  
"That's fine. Have a nice day sweetie."  
The door closed behind (y/n) and the limo drove away. Tony extended his hand to his daughter.  
"The teams excited to see you again."  
She grabbed his hand and followed Tony upstairs. Waiting for her was the entire team, including Sam and Rhodey, all very happy to see her again.  
"Hey, you're back." Natasha smiled.  
(Y/n) was surrounded by hugs, which she didn't mind. Thor was especially affectionate as he lifted her up in the air and had her sit on his shoulder.  
"She has returned!" He roared.  
Everyone was laughing and (y/n) joined in. After a while she realized that someone was missing. Wanda. (Y/n) hadn't seen her with the rest of the team. She guessed that the girl chose to go back to be by her brother's side.   
_Go to your room._  
The words echoed in her head and gave her a small headache. She saw Steve look at her, concerned.  
"You alright?" He asked.  
"I'm fine. I'm just gonna go to bathroom."  
(Y/n) scurried her way out of the room and walked toward her old room. She opened the door and saw that the room looked the same since she left, with the exception of a made bed. Taking a few steps inside, (y/n) kept turning her head to spot Wanda, but there was no one in sight.  
"Hello? Anybody here? Wanda?"  
There was no answer. Just as she was about to leave, Wanda suddenly appears behind her. It frightened (y/n), but before she could say anything she noticed Wanda's puffy eyes.  
"What's wrong?"  
The witch had wiped away her tears before handing (y/n) a phone.   
"It's for you." She responded.  
(Y/n) just stared at it, confused. Wanda handed her the phone, a smile on her face.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi."  
Her heart skipped a beat and she could feel herself tear up. The low, hushed voice on the other end of the line was Pietro's. His thick accent ringing into her ears.  
"You still there?"  
"Yeah...just, give me a minute." (Y/n) whispered.  
Her voice was shaking. From the corner of her eye, (y/n) could see Wanda smiling at her and beginning to leave the room. She smiled back.  
"Sorry about that. How are you?"  
"I'm better."  
They both went silent for a minute.  
"I miss you." Pietro said.  
"I miss you too. Do you...by chance, remember what I said the last time I saw you."  
"I do and I can't wait to see you again. So can tell you how much I love you."  
(Y/n) felt a tear fall down her cheek. She couldn't stop smiling. It was as if things were slowly falling back into place.

Almost four months has passed since the battle of Sokovia took place. Ever since then, (y/n)'s life never really turned back to normal. It was one thing to go back to school and have everyone ask her question after question, but hanging out with superheroes was something else. It was fun helping Steve catch up on what happened after the war ended and training with Nat and Clint. Tony did all he could to catch up on all the years he missed; sometimes he tried to hard, but (y/n) didn't mind. Wanda had ended up becoming her closest friend.   
Fall was coming to an end and (y/n) had been spending her free time with Wanda. They were having lunch in a cafe.  
"So, your birthday is in a few days." She smiled.  
"Yeah, but I don't want anyone to make a big deal out of it."  
"You do remember who your father is, right? Besides, it's your first birthday with him." Wanda reminded.  
"I know and I'm happy about that...I just wish..."  
Her voice trailed off. Wanda could sense the disappointment in her voice. The hospital had been keeping Pietro way longer than expected. (Y/n) was hoping for him to be back in time for her birthday, but there was no such luck.  
"Believe me (y/n), my brother wishes more than anything to be able to be here."  
"I know."  
Pietro had called her last night to apologize for missing her birthday. Though (y/n) was upset she couldn't really blame Pietro for not showing up. Helen Cho had explained to Tony that the he was fully healed, but would have to stay so they could run a couple tests on him. It all sounded weird to (y/n), but she didn't question. She let out a sigh.  
"So, my dad made a reservation for all of us at this fancy restaurant tonight. What are you going to wear?"  
"Oh! Just this red dress I have, it's simple but classy too." Wanda rushed.  
She quickly took a sip of her tea before speaking again.  
"What are you wearing (y/n)?"  
"I was actually going to ask you to help me with that...I'm not sure what to wear."  
"I'll help!" The witch chimed.  
Wanda looked so excited, (y/n) couldn't help but giggle a little bit. It was cute seeing her act like that. The two girls finished their lunch and head out to find the perfect dress for tonight. After going to a couple stores and trying on tons of dresses, (y/n) started getting tired.  
"Why is it so hard to find a dress? We should've invited Nat." She pointed out.  
"I agree, but the spy said she'd be training all day, remember?"  
Wanda had been looking through dresses when she finally came upon a purple dress with a sweetheart neckline. It looked simple and very beautiful.  
"Try this on." She encouraged her friend.  
When (y/n) came out of the dressing room Wanda had no words. The dress for her friend perfectly and in all the right places. She motioned her finger into a circle, signaling for (y/n) to twirl for her. The dress was perfect.  
"I love it. Thank you Wanda for helping me."  
She gave her friend a hug.  
"My pleasure. Now, let's go pay for it and get ready."

They went back to Stark Towers to get ready. Wanda had just finished doing (y/n)'s makeup.  
"You look beautiful, if I do say so myself." She grinned.  
(Y/n) gave the witch a smile and went to see herself in the mirror. Wanda was right, she did look beautiful. The smile began to fade when she remembered Pietro. Wanda noticed and got up to hug her friend.  
"Hey! Cheer up. This is your day."  
"Thank you."  
The limo had arrived and just as (y/n) got inside her cellphone rang.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey honey."  
It was Tony.  
"Hi dad. What's up?"  
"Are you with Wanda right now?"  
"Yeah, we were just about to leave."  
"Oh, can you put her on the phone."  
She gave the phone to Wanda.  
"It's my dad." She whispered.  
They were both confused as Wanda took the phone and greeted the man.  
"Hello, Stark? Yes? Oh, really? I understand."  
Before (y/n) could ask her father what was wrong, Wanda hung up the phone. She let out a sigh.  
"What's wrong?" (Y/n) asked.  
"Something with S.H.I.E.L.D." She sneered. "I have to go over there and fill out some papers...or something like that." Wanda explained. "Would you mind if I just met you later at the restaurant?"  
"It's no problem."  
Then Wanda hugged her, letting out a small giggle before saying goodbye. The car ride to the restaurant was silent, but (y/n) didn't mind. She was going back to be spending tonight with people that cared about her. Though she'd be lying if she said that tonight didn't make her feel nervous. It was going to be the first time both her mom and Tony would be in the same room. Her heart kept pounding. Just as the limo came to a stop her phone buzzed.  
 _Dad: You here?  
(Y/n): Just got out the car._  
When (y/n) got out the car she looked at the restaurant and was left speechless. It looked beautiful from the outside. The lighting was dim and romantic. You could see that the tables had candles. It all seemed so fancy. Her phone buzzed again.  
 _Dad: Great! Just go inside and a waiter will help you._  
She did what her dad told her. It seemed like he must've showed the waiters a picture of her because the moment (y/n) walked through the door one went to help her immediately.   
"Please, follow me." He directed her. "The private rooms are right this way."  
Private room?  
 _(Y/n): You got a private room?_  
There was no answer. The waiter opened a door and she went in. As the door closed behind her the only thing she saw was the cake in the middle of the table. A small table fit for only two.   
"Am I in the right room?" She whispered to herself.  
Out of nowhere there was a slight gust of blue wind that came out of nowhere. Then she next thing she knew there was a rose in her hand. Her heart skipped a beat. The wind came back and with it was Pietro, standing in front of her.  
"Surprise."  
He smiled and it brought (y/n) to tears. She pulled him into a hug.  
"You're here." She cried.  
Pietro slowly pulled away so he could see (y/n)'s face. Her cheeks were flushed and a few tears were in her eyes, but there was no doubt that he found her beautiful. Pietro pressed his lips against hers with a smile. (Y/n) put her hand on his neck and pulled him in closer. Pietro was back. Back in her arms and back in New York. Right now she was the happiest she's ever been.  
"Everyone knew, didn't they?" She said while catching her breath.  
"Yes."  
Those blue eyes were staring at her again and (y/n) felt as though her heart would stop at any minute. Pietro had wiped away her tears and led her to their table.   
"Happy Birthday, my love."  
He kissed her again.  
After what was the best dinner of her life, the two left the restaurant. The limo was there to pick them up, but Pietro told the driver that they would just walk back to Stark Towers. They held hands the whole way there; never wanting to let go of each other. They finally made it to the Stark's place, Pietro insisting on walking her upstairs. It wasn't until they got inside the elevator that Pietro wrapped his arms around (y/n). He kissed the nape of her neck.  
"Let me hold you like this till we get upstairs. Your father's not gonna like it if I can't kept my hands off you." Pietro teased.  
(Y/n) chuckled and hoped that somehow the elevator would stop working, but they heard the elevator Ding! and Pietro reluctantly let go. When the doors opened, there was another surprise waiting for her. She didn't even have a chance to step outside the elevator when Wanda jumped in for a hug.  
"Surprise! Did you have fun?"   
She gave her brother a wink and (y/n) went red. Then she caught sight of Tony.  
"I'm not gonna ask what happened, I'm only gonna assume that Pietro was a gentleman tonight." His voice was stern.  
"Y-yes sir, I was." Pietro stuttered.  
"Well, then relax! You're at a party!"  
Her father let out a laugh and dragged the speedster out of the elevator. Wanda and (y/n) followed behind them. The rest of the Avengers were waiting in the living room; which was decorated with balloons and streamers. They all cheered when (y/n) walked into the room. Pietro managed to sneak away from Tony and found (y/n) in the middle of the crowd. He took her hand in his and kissed her on the cheek.  
"I love you." He whispered in her ear.  
(Y/n) smiled and pressed her lips against Pietro; not caring who was watching them.  
"I love you." She said.  
It was certain that nothing could ruin this moment. Even though she could still see the flaws in her life, it didn't matter because (y/n) was happy. And most of all prepared for whatever surprises, big or small, she would face in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story.  
> It was very new to me, having people read what I wrote and fan fiction at that.  
> I'm not really sure how to end things, so sorry for this chapter.  
> Thank you for all your kudos and support.  
> In truth, I dont know if I'll keep writing, but who knows.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me how I did. This is my first work...ever.  
> I'm not really good with this stuff, I only ever read fanfiction and something thing in my head told me that I should try writing my own.


End file.
